Battleship: SHIELD
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: To connect with Ward, Skye develops a method of fighting HYDRA with a child's game. HYDRA vs. SHIELD becomes a live game of Battleship and teams across the globe stand together to fight the enemy while one rookie agent is driven only to bring her SO home. Can Coulson's team win or are they fighting a loosing battle. Spoilers for Cap. America Winter Soldier and AOS Turn, Turn, Turn
1. Innocent or Guilty?

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Phil Coulson moved through the hallways of the base that his team took refuge in during the downfall of SHIELD. While they'd been there going on three months, they tended to operate under the same directive if it was within 600 miles of their location: protect the world from the unknown. SHIELD had been put out for the world to see by his own rookie's partner and when he eventually saw Natasha Romanoff, she'd never hear the end of the lecture she'd be receiving. What was left of the organization turned into cells of similar teams, banding together to fight HYDRA and protect the world. The Avengers Initiative, run by Maria Hill, seemed to be at the forefront of it all and most agents flocked to her for a job.

His team however, was left in shambles since the betrayal of one of their own. Fitzsimmons did their best to recreate what technology they could from the archives and May took to training as many teams as possible while he ran their underground group. Skye, the one who felt most betrayed, spent most of her time on her computer or helping teach other agents computer skills. Skye seemed to almost turn into their betraying team mate, her bubbly attitude seemed to vanish within days to become a hard agent.

"Yes, yes!" Coulson rounded the corner only to put his arms out to balance Skye as she ran down the corridor. Her smile and happy attitude a huge alarm, "come on, we have to get to Ops like now." She started down the hallway to Ops but rounded back and grabbed his arm.

"Skye, what is going on?"

Skye only smiled, "yours truly set a trap for HYDRA and you were totally wrong about Ward by the way!"

"Ward sided with HYDRA, we've had this discussion many times."

* * *

They arrived at Ops and Skye started typing on her computer before turning to one of the techs at a nearby station. "Get Agent Hill on the line." The agent just stared at her, "do it or I'll come do it for you."

Shaking his head, the agent started connecting with Avenger Tower and Hill. Coulson quickly made the call that his team and high ranking agents get to Ops immediately. Hill was quickly on the line and despite the pajamas and robe instead of SHIELD uniform, she looked like cold steel warmed over.

_"Phillip, we aren't supposed to talk till tomorrow. Do you have any idea what time it is here?"_

"Forgive me but it wasn't me who called. Skye said she set a trap for HYDRA and preceded to call you." At that point everyone seemed to enter the room and all eyes were on Skye.

She put up her hands, "okay so before you go all 'you're wrong, he defected' just listen. Agent Ward told me that every agent has a defining moment and that is what makes them SHIELD or not. He also said to trust our instincts and that our instincts are the best judge of character. I know I haven't been with you guys long but in my gut, I saw Ward's face when we told him who Garrett was and that was pure shock. I also know that Ward would do anything to protect any of us." She looked at her team and smiled. "I also know his tactics suck now thanks to us so I uh, set up this little hidden game system for communication. The man is a sucker for Battleship."

Fitz laughed, "yeah but never beat you."

"Exactly." She bent over her computer and started typing, "okay tech guy, it should be on your hard drive now."

The agent at the computer put up a Battleship board, _"before I demote you for staying in contact with a man who betrayed us, explain now!"_ Hill got out in a rough voice without yelling.

* * *

Skye turned to the screen, "okay so everyone knows the basics of Battleship right, if not ask someone because I'm not explaining. Anyways, the red pegs are HYDRA and the white pegs are us, SHIELD and the game board…well that's where the battle happens." She pointed to the screen, "look at the game board and you only see eight pegs, four us and four them. Well that's where I come in, he's playing against someone in China as far as HYDRA is concerned. This thing is bouncing off of close to 20 satellites, there is no way they are going to trace it and even if they did." She smirked and crossed her arms across her chest, "they'll find the location is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

May pointed to the screen, "he's giving us locations…"

"Uh, yeah. I mean this Ward we're talking about. The guy says like five words in a sentence if you're lucky." Skye smirked, "took two weeks but he figured out it was me by a very strategic board game we played when I first came on board. He repeated the same game twice with me and so I set up this little 'ask' session regarding the game for trouble shooting and I mean," she put her hands out, "what Chinese manufactured game doesn't have a glitch or two." She turned to the techs, "transcripts."

* * *

Transcripts showed up of conversations, random questions about how to play the game. A keystroke from Skye and it turned into actual conversation. Everyone started reading them and Coulson smiled. "So he's working for us."

"Yep, see I told you."

Hill folded her arms and nodded, _"your team has a go for the confrontation with HYDRA. I'll send Barton and Romanoff to assist you once you get a location. Can that bird of yours dock a quintjet?"_

"Where'd they get one of those?" Coulson folded his arms, "let me guess, Barton considered it his parting gift?"

_"You know Barton, turning his ass to us when we piss him off. We're lucky he's calmed Romanoff down enough she hasn't gone off book and tried taking out every HYDRA cell that exists. Two years ago we'd be picking her body off the ground instead of HYDRA agents."_

Coulson nodded and looked at Skye, "Agent Skye, brief the team."

_"One more thing."_ Hill stifled a yawn as spoke. _"Fury was wrong, she isn't a risk…she's an asset."_

"Be sure not to tell him that till he's in a good mood." Coulson shrugged, "he may hand you your ass."

Hill chuckled as she yawned again, _"you now know why half our business is discussed close to the pillows. Avengers out."_

* * *

The video disappeared as Fitz shivered. "That was just wrong, I didn't need to know that Hill and Fury…well you know."

"Oh really, that's what that meant?" Simmons shook her head, "that would explain a lot in matters of how we conducted our missions. Our reports were rather dangerous and cause for removal, I guess Agent Hill subdued the request to be grounded."

Skye's hand shot up, "just a question, is it normal for you guys to sleep with your bosses and partners? I mean, it just seems like everyone is sleeping with someone within the agency or at least what remains of it."

"Briefing now." Coulson pointed to Skye and her computer.

* * *

Skye started typing and smiled, "okay so the messages he sent were vague, I had to do a lot of interpretation because of the techno speak and well, his being monitored by HYDRA. It's a collection of SHIELD tech, the name of the collection place is called Deep Sound."

"Deep Sound," Simmons smiled and put her hand up. "It's a research post for the academy…"

"Basically it's a build and use facility." Fitz moved to a computer, "all graduates go and build and/or learn to use the tech. After it's been tested by the new graduates it's given to teams."

Skye pressed a key on her computer, "located in the United States…Utah Desert to be precise." She sighed and smiled, "we have just under 24 hours to get there and get the stash before they get to it."

Coulson smiled and pointed to Skye, "send that to Hill so she can get Barton and Romanoff to meet us. Then get your gear, we move in…"

"Wheels up in 10." May stated as she retreated out of the room.

"I sunk your battleship HYDRA!" Skye put a peg on the board and smirked, "you so don't mess with my SO."

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I should continue this or not but the scene between Skye and Ward over battleship just sent me going...


	2. Excelled Training

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Skye stood in the hanger working on her punching bag moves while Fitzsimmons prepared weapons and materials needed for their trip. A hand on her back made her turn, her arms up ready to defend herself and she found May.

"Good, don't lower your arms in a fight at all." She took two steps back and pulled a gun from her side, "disarm me, exactly like Ward taught you. Don't think about it Skye because that is the second they need. If you see the gun then just disarm them immediately."

Skye lowered her arms and spun around in a circle, coming up between May's arms, she took ahold of the agent's arm and twisted the hand back. Flipping the fingers back she let the gun drop before twisting again and caught it, pointing it at May.

* * *

The agent just stared at her, "where did you learn those moves?"

"No doubt my training videos." They looked up to see Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton walk down the stairs. "Impressive for a Level 1," Natasha put her hand out to Skye, "Natasha Romanoff, it's a pleasure to meet you Skye."

"Same here ma'am."

Clint snorted and the red head elbowed him the side, "don't call me ma'am, Natasha will do fine." She nodded to May, "Melinda, it's been a while since we've seen each other. I hear you got babysitting duty in the form of being a pilot."

"Not as bad as having to babysit then live with a billionaire playboy who likes to play dress up every day." That had the archer laughing and another elbow to his gut, a harder one to which he winced.

* * *

Natasha looked at Skye, "so, shall we?" She put her arm out to indicate the hanger.

"I don't think that's a good idea." They all looked up to see Coulson, "I trust you Natasha but that girl is off limits."

"Not if I say it's fine." Skye pulled off her bandages and threw them aside before backing up. "If I'm going up against HYDRA to get my SO back, well the best person to train me would be the famous Black Widow. Lethal and pretty, besides Garrett would hesitate for a moment if he thinks he can convince me on Ward's behalf…a second is all I need."

Coulson moved down the stairs and stood at the bottom, "I said no, you are not going to become her." He pointed at Natasha, "that could unleash everything we've been trying to contain. Do you want those unknowns coming out in a fight with HYDRA? They could capture you and do much worse than they ever did to me. Go upstairs and get ready, no more training until Ward gets back and can supervise you. May, I'm sorry but…"

"Coulson's right," May patted her arm. "I shouldn't have stepped in, you need what works for you and that's Ward's training."

Skye looked at Coulson, "you need to stop protecting me, that's what got us in this situation in the first place. We're here because Ward didn't train me like he should have, he didn't push me and I went in without training. Then I got shot and that lead Garrett here and then after all that, it unleashed Ward's emotions to this moment." She pointed at him, "you can't expect me to be who I am meant to be unless you stop coddling me. I know you want to protect me, I know you all do but I'm not just an 0-8-4…I'm a person," she shook her head at Coulson. "I'm a person and you don't see that yet, Ward did but you don't." Skye wiped her eyes, "just get my SO back if you're so damn set on protecting me." With that said, Skye ran upstairs and slammed the door between the hanger and interior of the ship.

* * *

Clint slapped Coulson's back, "guess Hill was wrong about surrogate fatherhood calming you down."

"We really need Ward back now." Coulson shook his head, "if anything, to get you two off my Bus and harassing me. I already got one stubborn child onboard, I don't need three."

"Guess I'm just chopped liver then." Triplett came from the lab and smiled at them, "everything is set to go sir. All tech and anything else we may need."

"Didn't mean it that way Trip."

Trip chuckled, "didn't mean you did sir. I'm just picking fun, we need some laughter after the last few months. After Garrett I feared for Ward, I didn't think he was one to turn especially with Skye being here. I'm just glad I was wrong about him man and I'll stay on as long as you'd like me to. Girl's right though, last few months you haven't let her train or do anything more than a punching bag. She felt the betrayal the most and who knows what all that emotion could do to her, may just set off her 0-8-4 abilities if she has any."

May sighed, "I have to agree Phil, Skye has proven herself and she knows the dangers of the field now. She just pulled a Level 6 training move on me from just a video, she has potential and if you try to contain it you may just discourage her."

* * *

Coulson sighed and turned to look at Natasha, pointing in the agent's face. "Treat her like she is priceless because she is. She's family Natasha, my family so she's your family too. I've treated you and Barton like you're my own kids; I've cleaned up your messes, trained you as best as possible, spoken on your behalf many times. Consider Skye your baby sister, what would you do with your baby sister?"

Natasha smiled. "Defense not lethal, nothing like being a Black Widow."

"I'll teach her a few things about surroundings and honing in on your senses." Clint added before shrugging. "And put an arrow in anyone's skull that dares to even touch her."

"You wanted to see me." They looked up to see Trip with Skye at the top. "Are you going to put a tracking bracelet on me again?"

"Come down here and meet your siblings." Coulson smiled and she rolled her eyes as she walked downstairs and over to him. "Skye, may I introduce your big brother and sister, Clint and Natasha. To them you're their baby sister and they've convinced me that as part of this awkward family, it's only right they get to train you. Until Ward gets back, you are to listen to them, understand?"

"Seriously?" She let her arms drop and looked at Coulson, "The whole family monolog is great but we're just not related so it's kind of weird."

"We're part alien and you're an 0-8-4…what part of this isn't weird?"

* * *

Skye shook her head and nodded, "you're right." Rubbing her hands together she smiled, "okay, Natasha first. I'm ready and willing so don't go easy on me." She winced, "okay maybe go a lot easy. Like no broken bones or huge bruises because I really do not want to see Ward try to kick your ass and then you kick his."

"Like he could." They room chuckled as Fitzsimmons joined them, "back up a few feet and arms up. What videos have you watched?"

Skye shrugged, "I think it was Level 1 to Level 10, I was bored and they're all on the internet so I decided to watch your training moves. You're like the best in all things Physical Training at SHIELD."

Natasha moved back and held her hands up, "ready?"

"Would a real attacker give me notice?"

"No but we're sparing so there's a difference." Before she could move Skye had the gun that had been in the Russian's hand. "Damn…"

Skye smiled, "distraction can get you killed, Ward taught me that. Wanna try again?" She threw the gun at Natasha and backed up, a grin on her face that hadn't been there in weeks.

May moved to Coulson, "she just needs to remember who she is most of all…a Level 1 agent. She's felt like part of this strange family but she lost the most important piece that none of us can replace. You've given her that back in a day Phil."

"She lost the person she looks up to most." Coulson shook his head, "I should have seen it, I should have listened."

"No," May patted his arm. "No she looks up to you the most but she loves him the most. Her heart got broke three months ago and it broke more when no one would believe that she knew Ward was innocent. I'll be up in the cockpit if you need me."

Clint looked up as May climbed the stairs, "can I join you?"

"I like quiet."

"I can be quiet." He climbed the stair railing till he was up with her, avoiding the steps themselves.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up tomorrow, I've already completed the whole work and looking forward to updating daily from here. Please review, it helps me to know if you like the story or if my voicing of the characters is off.


	3. Seeing a Glimpse

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Skye looked at the information on her computer, a game of battleship going strong. She smiled as she watched her opponent make a move that would have her capturing his frigate. Laughing she took a pretzel and moved across her mouse pad as if it were a normal day. Considering she'd been spending weeks playing her SO in battleship and winning, it was a normal day. She looked up to see Natasha and Clint walk in the room, talking with Coulson and laughing with him she could only smile. He needed his other family when their main family was fighting for a member of their own.

"What are you up to?" Clint sat down across from her and she shook her head.

"Oh no, no, no you can't sit there." She stood up and pulled the archer up without much issue.

Clint looked at her, "it's a chair…"

"That's Ward's seat." Coulson walked over, "it's the one thing the team has agreed stays the same. Originally it was to give Skye some comfort but now that we're getting him back, best stay out of the chair."

Skye sat back down and looked at her screen, "E5…sunk your battleship. Oh that's ten shots you owe me now Robot." She smiled as she looked up at Coulson, pointing at her computer as she shook her head. "He doesn't learn, his tactical skills could use some work, the man is so predictable."

* * *

"How do you know its Agent Ward and not another agent of HYDRA?" Natasha leaned over Skye's chair to look at the screen.

"Oh that's easy," Skye pointed to the screen, "I always start at the bottom of the screen and he always starts at the left side of the screen. South for Skye and West for Ward…a couple of times several other agents got on and started at different places, they usually won so I know it's not him. They don't start in the right place and always win, Ward always loses to me. I'm the reigning champion of battleship on this Bus." She put her arms up as if punching the air.

"Undefeated by anyone, including Garrett I'm told."

"Yep, the Clairvoyant couldn't even win against me." Skye chuckled, "guess he didn't see it coming. Get it…couldn't see it…" she stopped chuckling. "Right, I've killed that one."

Clint looked at her, "you got a board, I'll play you?"

Coulson put a hand on his rookie's shoulder, "don't bet money on this Clint because you will lose more than you have right now."

"Wait hang on, Ward is messaging me." Skye leaned in and laughed, "aww…that's so sweet, what's wrong with you?" She began typing, "why are the seas so chopping and the clouds so abnormal?"

"What?" All three looked at her and Skye looked at them.

"Oh, everyone chats on these things and uses marine terminology. I have to do the same not to sound odd and he understands."

* * *

At an unknown location, Grant Ward sat in his room playing on the computer he'd manage to grab on the raid of SHIELD before they'd left. He smiled as he watched Skye beat him at battleship for the fourth time in a week, it was his lifeline to her and he honestly didn't know if he'd be able to stand the work he was doing if not for the games he got to play with his rookie. He often imagined her egging him on when he suffered the loss of his battleship or dancing around when she won the games.

Their chats were all in code but he understood her like no one else would and knew the marine terminology she used with ease. She often deleted the logs and replaced them with fake ones so not arouse suspicion and transfer information to what remained of SHIELD. She mentioned they were working on a plan to get him home but nothing more.

Footsteps had him dropping his smile and sitting up straighter and turning his back to the door so the screen could be seen. He'd sent the symbol to signify a wipe and she only needed seconds before his screen fizzed and the game remained but a new log showed.

"We're about to brief Quinn and Raina, you coming?" Garrett's voice floated from the door.

Grant turned his head and nodded, "yes sir." He placed the computer on the bed and stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"Is that battleship?"

"Yes sir," she shoved his hands in his pockets. "I used to play a game with Skye before every mission to clear the mind. It helped me focus on the mission, I figure why stop a useful habit. Even if the opponent is just a computer. Some of the other guys have played a few time, you should try it sir."

Garrett shrugged and started walking, Ward followed. "You missing that girl of yours huh?"

"She was a distraction, distract the one unknown variable and you have them all believing you are loyal."

"Yeah, I know that's the reason you got close but son, let me tell you a little truth. I have two or three kids out there, most of them up for adoption now but the truth is that you fall in love. We aren't SHIELD son, we don't forbid emotions and won't hate you for having them. I know what she means to you so I'll make you a deal, Skye is a no touch variable when we get that team. You can decide what to do with her but my men and Quinn, they won't touch her and I'll make sure of it. Hell, if she were to defect we could use her skills for our operations and you, well you two can get cozy any time there isn't a mission." He laughed and hit Ward's arm, "got to admit that between you two, there's little doubt rug rats wouldn't be lacking in looks or loving parents."

* * *

At that moment Ward wanted to grab his gun and shoot Garrett but he had to wait for extraction. His loyalty to Skye and their tiny family drove him to help SHIELD rise again, to make sure that Skye got her family back to normalcy even if it killed him. "I haven't really thought that far sir to be honest."

"Well that's good because going slow is the best way to romance a woman. In time she'll realize you did the right thing and that her real family lies with you and HYDRA."

Ward's eyes zeroed in on Quinn as they entered the main room, the urge to pull the trigger on the man the first day they met. The fact the piece of shit had nearly killed his rookie made Ward's blood boil and Garrett had made it clear that if anyone deserved to be shot it was him for he gave the order. At the time he didn't know how much Skye meant to Ward and if he had known, he'd have given the order to leave her alive but knocked out. Ward had gotten in three good punches to Garrett's face before he was restrained by Garrett's men, he'd made it clear that one day when HYDRA didn't need them, he'd put two in Garrett's gut and let him slowly die.

That promise was true and he'd continue to hold to that, he'd put two in his SO's gut for what had been done to Skye. However, he'd leave Quinn for Skye or some unfortunate accident that may befall the man. Every rookie operations agent had to have an official first kill, after that they were officially called an agent, he'd let Quinn be Skye's so it'd be meaningful and not some randomly assigned target.

"Agents, we've been waiting." Quinn laid out the map of the SHIELD facility, "what goodies are we bringing home today?"

"New tech, unused due to the dissolution of SHIELD." Garrett smiled, "fresh for the taking. Ward and I have gone over it all and we can get in and out without harming anyone or without them seeing us. Quinn, Raina these are young research scientists who could be recruited but not this time. No kills, I maybe for HYDRA but I don't approve of putting bullets in innocents. You or any of my men harm one of these kids and I will not hesitate in putting a bullet between your eyes."

Raina nodded, "I solely agree."

"Also another thing," Garrett put his hand on Ward's shoulder. "When we capture Coulson's team, do whatever you want with the rest of them but Skye, the young computer hacker, don't touch her. She's my rookie's rookie and that's similar to being my granddaughter. Not a hair out of place, a scratch on her or a bullet in her because as of this moment she is an off-limits variable. She's family and we don't touch family, beside you try to harm her and I'm pretty sure my boy here wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes himself." He looked around at his team and the two in front of him, "are we at an understanding?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, wheels up in 10."

* * *

A/N: Next we see the unexpected...please review so I know how I'm doing.


	4. Defecting for a Cause

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Everyone was asleep as Skye closed the door to her bunk, bag on her back and vest around her. Her ICERs and guns sat on her thighs, ready for use in a mission that would be coming in future days. Sneaking past everyone she stopped when she heard her name being called in a whisper. Turning she found Natasha sitting on the couch, the Black Widow and May the only people awake while they refueled at an ex-SHIELD tarmac that had been abandoned.

"I think Coulson was going to give you this before the mission began." She stood and walked over to Skye, holding out a box. "Some kind of birthday gift but also I heard him tell May that it's a tracking bracelet with Morse code signals. Sorry to ruin the surprise but I figure if you're going to do this yourself, you'll need something to be tracked on."

Skye took the box and held it, "thank you for everything but he's my SO and while they're my family, I won't let them get killed on my personal mission."

"There's no extraction plan for you."

"I know but Ward will protect me." Skye moved and hugged the agent, much to her surprise. "Tell Coulson that I have to do this because it's my fault he's there." Pulling back she smiled at Natasha, "protect my family while I'm gone."

The red head merely nodded and started to move towards the bunks. Skye quickly made her way downstairs and grabbed the keys off the rack in the lab before moving under the SUV to dislocate the tracker. The ramp would be down for only a short time while the Bus refueled, to let it air out.

Throwing the tracker down close to the wall, Skye opened the door and threw her bag and the gift on the passenger seat before pulling the lock mechanism to unlock the vehicle from theramp. Starting the vehicle, she backed out and made a quick circle before driving west. The team wouldn't know until the next morning and Natasha would tell them the truth.

* * *

Driving took all day but eventually Skye made it to the location where they'd be at. Driving between the caverns, she parked before making her way to the entrance and looked at camera.

"I'm looking for entry." She held up her badge and the camera focused on her.

_"What is gold in the desert?"_ The intercom asked for the phrase and Skye smiled as she remembered the phrase Simmons had given her.

"Water for the poor man and oil for the rich man."

The door opened and Skye headed inside, a guard met her at the door. "We weren't expecting anyone, not since SHIELD fell."

"I was on a mission at the time, I came to the closest location." Skye sighed, "some men are after me, can I stay here for a while?"

The guard nodded, "of course Agent…"

"Skye, I'm from Phil Coulson's team." The man's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are more than welcome here then, most of our kids are scientists but they're good kids. If you could help a bit, I don't think they'll mind an extra body around."

Skye smiled, "I can help in any way you need."

* * *

Coulson looked at Natasha as he stood in front of all his agents, at least those still on the bus. He'd woken to the news that the SUV was gone without a tracking system and that Skye had left during the night to retrieve Ward herself. Not only that but his best agents didn't even stop her.

"You just let her leave?"

"No one could have stopped her, she's obvious been planning this for a while Phil." Natasha sighed and smiled. "I gave her the bracelet though, I did you a favor in doing so. I gave her the idea that she was free to take on her own mission and give you the knowledge that you can track her wherever she is."

He turned to Fitzsimmons, "get me that bracelet location this moment."

They scrambled to the table and started looking for the signal. May stepped up to Coulson, "did she bring us out on false data just to escape? What if Ward was able to turn her?"

"No," Coulson shook his head. "Her loyalty to Ward is strong but she knows this is her family. She wouldn't give up the one thing she's wanted on blind faith, Skye isn't like that."

"Deep Sound," Fitz spoke and they turned, "she's already at Deep Sound. We're two hours out but I see a jet flying in, no doubt Garrett."

Clint sighed at Coulson, "we lost precious time by sitting here. We need to get there now."

"No, we risk exposure, we need to wait for Skye to send us a code." May looked between them all. "We owe it to her to see her through this mission, as her support and extraction team."

* * *

Skye sat placing the bracelet on her arm, it looked like the monitoring bracelet she'd had before but it was much thinner like a bangle and had flowers engraved on the silver. Three small buttons rested on the heads of the flowers, no doubt the Morse code buttons. She'd been given a bunk with three other women who talked about things that would make Fitzsimmons happy but went over her head.

The sounds of flash bangs and gunfire was heard, she saw the girls in the room scream before running out of the room as the lights were going out. She just sat holding a book in her hands, knowing they'd find her eventually. The book she'd grabbed to give to Ward had been the one she'd gotten him for is birthday that should have been a month before, a joke on her part but he loved books so she had bought War and Peace for him.

Flashlights were used and she looked up when one was placed on her face, putting her hand up she saw the face she'd been looking for. Grant Ward stood before her and she could only smile as she did so. Standing, she made her way over to him and he lowered the flashlight as she did.

"Skye?"

"Hey there Robot." She hugged him without reason and he hugged her back, letting his head fall to her own. He breathed in her shampoo, the floral scent a comfortable knowledge she had been on the Bus before she's shown up at Deep Sound.

Despite the comfort of having her in his arms, Ward whispered quietly. "Where is the team?"

"Don't know," she shrugged and looked up at him, "I left them in the middle of the night. I'm the plan, I'll explain more later but for right now I was dropped off here because I'd be the least amount of trouble at a research station. That's the story, Coulson abandoned me here and I decide to go with you instead of staying." Placing a hand on his chest, she gave him a serious look. "You still owe me a drink."

* * *

A flashlight made them break apart and Skye had the urge to reach for the gun that sat in her waistband. Garrett smirked at the sight of them, "Skye…"

"You son of a bitch!" She grabbed the gun from her waistband and pointed it at Garrett. "Because of you I'm sitting in this underground lab, if you hadn't destroyed SHIELD I'd still be on the Bus instead of sitting down here helping these kids."

Garrett looked at Ward, "I told you no one would touch her but if she poses a threat I'll have to recede that order. Get her under control son before I am forced to go back on my promise."

"Skye..." Ward placed hand on her arm and she lowered the gun. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with the team?"

She sighed and sat down on the chair closest to her. "SHIELD in its minority has no use for someone like me. I was also tainted by you, they didn't know if you turned me or not so I was sent here to stay out of trouble."

"The team is your family Skye…I wouldn't make you give that up. I'll say this with all of HYDRA hearing but you're the last person I would have ever turned, even if you were the last alive. I made a choice but it wasn't your choice."

Watery eyes looked up at him, "well they abandoned me so I guess the only family I have left is you. I don't care anymore who you work for, let me come with you…I can help you. I exposed SHIELD once before, I can do it again. Whatever you need I can do it."

"Leave her here or take her with us." Garrett looked at Ward, "your choice but she could be useful."

Ward looked at Skye, knowing her plan was suicidal but if he ever got out he'd love to hand her file over to Hill for Level 4 access consideration because she'd already surpassed Levels 1 through 3 in all categories except assassination skills. Her faking skills were on par with Romanoff and that was saying something.

"Come on, grab your stuff and we'll take you with us." She grabbed her bag and placed the book in it before pulling it on, pulling her vest on quickly. Ward quickly checked the sides to make sure it was secure. "Combat training at the ready, all times understand." Skye nodded with a small smile and followed him out.

* * *

A/N: Any theories on what is going to happen here?


	5. Sleeping Among the Enemy

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

By the time they reached their location, Ward looked beside him to find Skye had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Looking up, he found Garrett actually holding a genuine smile at the girl snuggled up against his rookie's side but what caught Ward was Garrett's men, Lionel and Davis. They were watching with heavy interest the sleeping beauty beside him and only looked away when he cleared his throat.

Ward noticed that Skye's vest had hidden what her shirt hadn't covered. Slumped against him, she was exposing a lot more cleavage than he knew she'd want to in front of the pigs across from her. The Bus had been safe ground for her to dress how she wanted but the field, surrounded by men was another story. Grabbing his jacket that lay beside his free hip, he covered Skye up and let his lips gently grace her crown to inhale that floral smell. Her hair hid his small smile as she snuggled into his side more, clearly tired from her mission. In that moment, seeing the face of a perfect angel he knew he'd made the right decision to do whatever it took to keep her alive.

* * *

The jet landed and immediately he shook his rookie awake, Skye looked at him for a moment as she became aware of her surroundings. She pulled his jacket off to undo the buckles before standing and grabbed her gear, shrugging the jacket back on as she went. She walked out the jet and looked up to see they were standing in the courtyard of a castle.

"Whoa." She looked around but Ward grabbed her arm and they filed in line with the rest of the men. He took her inside and up a set of stairs before opening his room door, finally letting her go once the door was shut. "What was that for?"

"I know you brought clothes in that bag of yours, put them on the bed."

Skye gave him a look and moved over to the bed, dumping her bag out after removing his book and her laptop. Several snack wrappers from her trip were among the clothes and she watched Ward go through them quickly, sorting them faster than she would have. Impressed he didn't do anything but throw her undergarments in a pile, Skye moved clothes. "Looking for something specific?"

"A different shirt, the low cuts aren't going to fly around here. Half of the flight back you had Lionel and Davis staring down your chest." He finally went through the clothes and came up with a black shirt, holding it up to her. "That will have to do. Get changed."

An eyebrow rose on the hacker, "um do you mind?" She motioned her head to the door and he sighed, turning around. "I meant leaving."

"Like it or not, now that you're here it means that you'll be under my supervision 24/7. This isn't the Bus and these men, not all of them are good. Garrett many have told them to keep their hands off you but it doesn't mean they won't try anything." He folded his arms, "you just won a free ticket to being stuck with me all the time."

Pulling her shirt on, Skye sat down on the bed. "Okay, you can turn around now."

Ward turned around and nodded, "better, ponytail at all times and whatever you do, do not leave this room without some type of weapon. These are rules for survival Skye, not suggestions do you understand?"

Skye moved to him and placed her hands on his arms, "yeah I understand."

Pulling her closer, he held her to him tightly as the smell of flowers invaded his nostrils. Whispering into her ear, Ward continued to hold her. "You were reckless coming after me, if it had anybody else they wouldn't have known what you looked like and would have shot you again. I'm doing this to keep you safe, to keep you alive and to restore SHIELD so you have your family."

* * *

A knock on the door was followed by it opening, Ward pulled back from Skye to see Davis at the door. "Garrett wants you, I'll stay with her."

"Agent Skye will be coming with me, if she's going to be useful for us then she'll have to learn our procedures." Ward looked at Skye, "are you ready to meet HYDRA?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "yes I am." Turning back to the bed, Skye grabbed a hoodie and joined Ward on the walk towards utter betrayal.

She found herself at a table across from Raina and Quinn as well as Garrett and several men. Garrett moved over to Skye and Ward, nodding as he did. "Agent Skye, Level 1 SHIELD Agent and beloved chosen successor for Agent Phillip Coulson. Well, I'm sorry to say this Skye but you are no longer Coulson's successor, you'll be my successor at HYDRA…after Agent Ward here of course. In fact, I wouldn't be opposed to joint succession as I know you two make a hell of a team."

"Forgive me if I don't curb the need to put you down in a grave early." Skye spoke with venom as she stared at him. "You gave the order for that bastard over there to shoot me, all for the properties of GH-325. Well guess what, Fitzsimmons discovered that the substance broke down in my blood and there is no trace left."

Garrett waved at her, "oh that's in the past, I know your entire life that SHIELD has been Big Brother but those days are behind us. I let you come here as a courtesy to Ward, you being my rookie's rookie and all but disloyalty will get you shot."

"So you're threatening me that if I don't join HYDRA then you'll kill me. Well that will just ruin all your good work because if you shoot me, Ward shoots you and Quinn before taking out several of your agents, who in turn take out their fellow agents trying to capture Ward." She shrugged, hands in her hoodie pockets. "That just throws the whole deal down the drain doesn't it?" A sarcastic smile sat on her face and Garrett only laughed and moved away before pointing at her.

"I like her, I knew I liked her as your rookie but this…facing the enemy, she alone could bring down regimes with that attitude." Garrett smiled and pulled out a piece of paper, laying it down on the table with a small knife beside it. "Repeat the words and cut your finger, let a drop of blood flow on it and then you're done. You and Ward can go get cozy and settled in till I have need of you tomorrow morning."

Skye looked at Ward and he nodded, taking her hand in his and lead her to the table. "It doesn't hurt, I promise."

"No, I'll sign your damn oath and say the words but you aren't getting any of my blood." Skye's face clouded with anger as she looked at Garrett. "You think because I'm just Level 1 that I don't see through your façade? You want my blood so you can analyze it, well go to hell…it's my blood and it stays in my body!"

Garrett raised his hands, "if that's your only issue with this then by all means, just sign your name instead." He traded the knife for a pen.

* * *

Skye picked up the piece of paper and looked at it, looking at Ward for encouragement. She finally understood that she was going undercover for longer than just a day and they'd have to do it together in order to survive. He moved his hand to her lumbar spine and she returned her attention to the paper. "I swear to the New World Order that I shall serve in my greatest capacity and honor its goals in creating a united world for all. I shall betray those who are against us and stay loyal to those who are with us. I honor my commitment to HYDRA with my life, with blood I begin and with blood I shall end." She looked up at Garrett and spoke loudly, "Hail HYDRA!"

He clapped his hands as she signed the paper and pushed it over, "well Agent Skye, first thing you'll need is a last name…no offense but proper terminology is needed with our superiors and your first name is going to have to be followed by another."

"Zale," she looked up at the man across from her despite the concerned look from the man beside her. "I've thought about it a lot, Agent Skye Zale…I was going to suggest the change once I achieved Level 1."

Raina moved over to them and smiled, "let's get you something to eat."

"No offense if I don't go anywhere with you." At her words, Ward took a step closer and Raina took a step back. "Ward's my SO, he'll get me food if I need it. That way we know it's not poisoned at least."

She turned back to Garrett, "nothing for the rest of the day I assume?"

"Nope, Ward get your girl some food and let her have a bath. Those showers on that plane don't do a good bath justice." Ward said nothing and took Skye's arm, walking her towards the room that they had been in earlier.

* * *

Once inside she walked over to the bed and dug through her things till she found the leather square and sat down on the bed, holding it to her. Looking up at Ward she let herself have tears in her eyes. As if by magic, he sat down beside her and took her hand. Leaning into her SO, Skye whispered through silent tears. "Tell me I didn't betray them, please tell me I didn't betray them."

He shook his head as he too let whispers flow. "No you didn't, repeat the oath." She pulled up and looked at him, "repeat the oath Coulson made you say. The one you know by heart, I do it all the time and it helps."

Skye held her SHIELD badge close and whispered so they could both hear. "With my life I vow to uphold justice and integrity. I swear to help those who cannot stand for themselves. I will defend my nation and my world till I cannot breathe no more. I take this oath into my heart as surely as the blood flows, I take this oath into my soul as surely as I live and I take this oath into my mind with every thought. I am a SHIELD for the future and today."

"How do you feel?" He used a finger to wipe her tears away and she smiled. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. You're a great SO, even if you suck at battleship." She hit his arm with her fist and he chuckled.

"Well you've come a long way from the girl in a van."

Skye gasped and put her hand to her heart, "a compliment, smile and a laugh…a girl should go away more often if this is what she gets."

* * *

Standing up, Ward took her badge and stuffed it into the pillowcase of the pillow on the bed. "This is where it gets awkward," he looked around the room and sighed. "We'll be sharing these quarters for a while. You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor and I guess you can put your bag in the small closet right there."

"You are not sleeping on this stone floor." Skye shook her head, "I showed up second so I'll sleep on the floor. Besides, it's not much difference from St. Agnes during overcrowding."

"And have you trying to get out of training because of aches due to the floor?" Skye folded his arms and looked at her, "no, you'll sleep on the bed."

Skye stood up and looked at the bed, "it's huge, we're adults who have been trained to show restraint so we'll share. I'll take the left side and you take the right."

"West…" The hacker shoved a hand against his mouth and shook her head. She leaned in and whispered to him.

"That is super-secret and we still need to use that to contact Fitzsimmons, don't say anything about that." She moved her hand away and he nodded. "So as I was saying, you take the right and I'll take the left."

Ward looked at the bed and realized the restraint he'd had not to kiss her senseless would be thrown out the window in the days to come. His beautiful angel sleeping just inches from him each night would be the cause of his death, forget bullets and bombs because his death by slow torture was standing beside him. Swallowing he nodded, "right, I'll take the right."

* * *

A/N: Now Skye is part of HYDRA (not really) but what does that mean for her. Any ideas or theories anyone wants to put out there?

BTW, I had a question posed about Skye's 0-8-4 abilities (powers) and I will say this, I won't tell you what chapter they're in but you'll see them coming up in the future and it's the last thing you'll ever expect to see. However, they do lead to more problems than answers afterwards...just some food for thought.

Anyone want to take a stab in the dark about what type of abilities she has?


	6. First Day

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Skye woke to the sound of a chain rattling, lifting her head she found Ward in the corner of the room with a punching bag. Looking to the window, she found the sun was just starting to brighten the sky and the clock by the window read 05:00 so she sighed and decided to get out of bed. Moving to her bag, she removed clothes suitable for training and quickly dressed before walking over to the small table where wraps and bandages were.

"You should sleep." She ignored Ward and continued to wrap her hands before moving over to the punching bag.

"I also need to train so train me." She used the stance that Natasha had taught her and started punching the bag while Ward held it. Using her hips instead of her shoulders, she put force into her punches unlike previous training exercises. "Talk to me about what I need to know."

Ward sighed and moved away from the bag and she stopped. "Keep going, you're using force and your hips so I don't need to hold it anymore." He leaned against the wall and folded his arms as she continued. "Raina, handles medical while Quinn is our money bag so to speak. I don't want you around him. Garrett makes the calls and I lead the teams, he has close to a hundred men under him."

"Who do I avoid?"

"Avoidance won't be possible but keep a watch out for Lionel, David, Emery and Johansson. Especially Lionel and Davis, they have a habit of seducing and sleeping with every female agent we have here. They're perverted and don't care who you are, they'll find a way to have sex with you. I don't think they're above rape so I don't want to chance it. Don't get alone with them at any time, if they attempt anything…"

* * *

Skye paused in her punches, "don't worry, I can fire a gun and I will." Her facial features spoke of seriousness and Ward moved to her.

"Step back from bag, about two feet." She did so and he placed his hands on her hips, "kick the bag."

"With you holding me?"

Ward met her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him. "I need to know where you're kicking from exactly, go ahead."

She put her hands up and kicked the bag before looking back up at her SO. "Do I kick again or what?"

"Stand straight and face the bag." Skye did so and Ward pushed her hip with his hands so she followed his moves. "You need to open your hips as you twist your leg to kick or you'll break it. Most men, their heads and limbs are harder than this bag and you'll break something. You need to be the one with the most force. Try again."

With the knowledge he'd provided, Skye did as he said and watched the bag move with force. She smiled and looked up at him, "thanks."

"I want ten of those, twice a day so we can build your lower muscles." He took her hands and began unwrapping them. "You're able to fight your way through if needed but you're still at Level 1 training and we need to get you above that. It doesn't matter if you're Level 1, most agents need to be trained two or three levels above them."

Skye nodded, "okay, so training is now morning and night instead of just morning." She yawned and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "I maybe tired but I'm hungry, is there food in this place or is it survival of the fittest by having to forge for yourself?"

Ward threw the wraps on the small table and looked her up and down, "change your shirt, no more low cuts outside of this room."

* * *

The dining room was set up like a cafeteria and Skye grabbed a plate, moving through the line to grab what she wanted. Ward was behind her and was quick to grab the last orange before the guy behind him could, Skye watched Ward glare at the agent and he quickly settled with an apple. She let a small smile go as she headed for an empty table to sit down and eat. Sitting down at a table in the back, she was quickly joined by two agents who were so green they could only have just graduated from one of the many academies. One was blond and athletic and the other screamed geek, so much so he made Fitzsimmons look like they were specialists.

"Hannah Reese, this is my brother Devon. You're Skye, Agent Ward's new recruit and rookie. Word has it you were found at Deep Sound, the only one willing not to run and hide or was that just a rumor?"

Skye just dug into her eggs and smiled as she ate, a glass of orange juice and the orange Ward stole was set in front of her. "Dude, it's like you're trying to turn me into an orange. Last night you were shoving this stuff down my throat." Her SO sat down beside her as she ranted.

Both agents across from her went rigid at her comment, as if afraid of what Ward would do. They stared at Ward, waiting for his answer and Hannah shook her head. "You don't talk to SOs like that Skye. Sir, I volunteer to help her learn everyday protocol if you'll go easy on her, she's new after all."

"I can deal with my SO myself but thanks for the offer." Skye rolled her eyes at the girl and turned to Ward. "Really Ward? My recovery was cleared like months ago so you can stop trying to boost my immune system and," she pushed the glass of orange juice to him, "turn me into an orange." Grabbing his glass of water, Skye took a drink and went back to her eggs. "So, training today is what exactly?"

Ward shrugged, "still have to learn how to resist torture."

"You said it'd be fun," she smiled at him, "or were you just being sarcastic?"

"Mine was fun, of course given my SO you now know that yours will be about three times a fun." He took the orange juice and drank it, "not as fun as Battleship though."

She snorted, "really, you can't seem to win a single game when you play me. Admit it, I'm actually better at battle tactics than you." She poked his arm, "say it Ward, say it."

He put up a hand, "fine, you're better at battle tactics than I am."

Skye looked at the agents across from her and they were just staring at them. "What?"

"Sorry but it's just odd to see such interaction between an SO and a rookie." Hannah shook her head, "you actually seem like friends."

* * *

Garrett sat down and Skye suddenly got interested in her toast, Ward ignored him and the other two agents went ramrod straight in their chairs. "At ease all of you, how was your first night with us Skye?"

"Well I'd tell you if you actually cared but seeing as you ordered your money bag to put two in me and then act like it was an accident," she glared at him, "I'd rather go learn resisting torture techniques instead." Skye stood up and moved past Ward, taking her plate with her.

Ward sighed and stood up, "excuse me sir while I go make sure she isn't trying to hunt down Quinn and put two in him."

Garrett chuckled and shook his head as he started eating his food, he looked up to see both agents beside him in shock. "Go back to your food both of you."

* * *

A/N: Well that was some breakfast, the next chapter jumps a few weeks so you'll see Skye acting more easy around HYDRA and developing some distance-like relationships (term explained more next chapter). For fellow Skyeward fans, you see some of the effects of sharing close quarters as well.

Anyone want to guess what is going to happen next?


	7. Four Weeks

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Garrett stood before the planning table with Quinn and at least nine agents, Ward stood opposite with Skye beside him. A month of nothing but down time and training as well as planning lead to them standing before a table with a mission at hand. Garrett stood issuing orders to agents about where'd they be stationed at.

"Mason and Dixon, you'll go with Peterson and head to the north entrance. Sigma team, you'll bring in the flood and take out anyone who resists but try not to kill everyone." He looked at Ward, "Ward, you and I will get the tech with Johansson as back up. Does everyone have their orders? Good let's move."

People started moving around and Skye looked at Ward, "I'm not going with you?"

"No," he pulled her over to the wall out of the way. "You'll stay here and train with the Reese twins."

"But I'm ready, I'm not just going to sit around and train until you get injured or left for dead. Where does that put me in this whole mess?"

Ward placed a hand on her arm and looked around, he saw Garrett turn towards them and took a risk. Leaning down, he kissed Skye hard and pulled back, taking her arm and dragging her towards their room. Turning his head as he rounded a corner he saw Garrett practically chuckling and heard the man tell everyone they'd be leaving in thirty minutes.

* * *

Once the door to their room was shut, Ward looked at Skye and pulled her close to whisper. "You need to stay here, out of the field because someone is going to see us and any SHIELD agent that survives will report us as traitors. I can be believed as a double agent, working for HYDRA on the behalf of SHIELD but you, you're an ex-Rising Tide hacker. No one for an instant won't believe you didn't switch sides."

Skye nodded, "promise me you'll come back alive."

"I promise," he smiled at her and took a step back to head to the door.

"Nice cover with Garrett by the way." He turned to see her smirking at him. "Dragging me away to make them think you're having your way with me." She walked over with a grin, "too bad all the men are going to know you don't have the stamina because we've only been in here five minutes." She shrugged, "if it were me, I'd stay in here a bit longer."

Ward rolled his eyes at her because at times she was the rookie agent that had him falling for her and other times she was the smart ass hacker who annoyed him. At that moment she was a bit of both, her stance and smirk had his stomach in knots because of how beautiful she was but her attitude made him want to send her to the floor for 20 pushups.

* * *

"Come here." He held out a hand and she raised her eyebrows. "Skye, come here."

She moved over to him and accepted his hand, "what?"

"I still owe you that drink." He started moving and Skye looked down to see they were dancing a bit. "Garrett lets us have some free time after each big mission, night on the town actually. If you want we could have that drink and talk."

Skye looked up at him and smiled, "are you asking me on a date as you dance with me to no music?"

"Maybe I am."

She pulled his face down and kissed him before breaking apart a few moments later. "You better not get killed or I'll find some way to resurrect your ass and kill you for it."

* * *

Eyes wavered from her lips to her eyes before he leaned down to kiss her again, Skye wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and deposited her on the bed. Leaning over Skye, Ward found her hand and slipped his fingers into hers as he lay beside her. Brown eyes stared into his soul and Ward knew that he was falling too fast and too hard for his rookie agent. A month in close quarters, training and trust as well as the occasional board game that someone had gotten somewhere had lead him to the moment before him.

He never got close because emotions were dangerous, he'd learn that already because he'd murdered the wrong man to protect her. He'd always protect her no matter what happened because one look and she had him lost in a sea of happiness. Any other woman would have already been a quick release but instead he was completely comfortable laying on a bed fully clothed, fingers entwined just looking into Skye's eyes.

"Promise me you'll stay away from Davis and Lionel." He whispered and Skye nodded at his request. "Don't develop too much of an attachment to the twins, it'll hurt having to leave them behind if you do. Their father is high up in HYDRA's ranks, they only went through SHIELD because he was a hidden agent but they're loyal."

Skye put a finger to his chin, "I know and I promise. I'll carry my gun on me when I leave the room and I'll sleep with one under my pillow."

"No low cut shirts…"

"Ward," she smiled at him, "I'm a big girl and I can handle myself okay?"

* * *

A knock at the door was followed by Garrett's voice, "time's up son, get yourself together and be ready to leave in ten."

Footsteps indicated Garrett had left and Ward sighed, bringing Skye's hand to his lips. "I have to go."

He was off the bed and over to the small cooler that held water bottles, grabbing one he wetted down a towel and wiped his face off. Skye sat on the bed shaking her head before walking over. "If you're going to fake the sex look, at least do it right Ward." She took the towel and blotted at his face before running her fingers through his hair, standing back she nodded. "Not bad, it's almost believable. One more thing though." She put up a finger and pulled his head down in a kiss.

Flushed and looking like he'd been sweating, Ward stepped into the central room to see Garrett speaking with Quinn, the man broke away and slapped Ward on the back. "Not bad for a quick bit of stress relief before you leave. Don't worry, we'll be back within two days and you'll have her to yourself again."

"Just so you know sir, I told her to shoot anyone that tries anything. Lionel and Davis have had their eyes on her since the beginning."

Garrett nodded, "well if she shoots them, they'll learn the hard way. Besides, I think that little caveman stunt you pulled made everyone aware that Skye is your girl. I don't think they'll try anything because you are a force to reckon with son and they don't want that."

* * *

Skye watched from the window off their room as the jet took off, she made her way over to the bed and grabbed her computer. Opening it, she brought up the Battleship program and made a move on the board, writing a log quickly before waiting. "Come on, someone be there." She whispered as a white piece moved and a conversation began. "Yes, okay good you know."

Quickly wiping the conversation, she turned off the laptop and grabbed her clothes for training. Escaping the room, Skye went to Hannah Reese's room and knocked on the door, one of the other females that Hannah bunked with opened it.

"What?"

"I'm looking for Reese, I promised her a real sparing match once my SO was out of sight."

Hannah showed her face around the agent, pushing her back. "You're on rookie."

"Technically we're both rookies so why don't we save the insults for the mat."

* * *

Two hours later Skye bent down beside Hannah with an ice pack, the woman glared and took it from her hands. Hannah stood and walked a few feet, holding the ice pack to left arm that was turning purple. "Where'd you learn those moves, they aren't Level 1?"

Skye stood and picked up a nearby water bottle, "Ward's a good SO, he teaches me above my assigned Level. He told me the best agent is prepared with a higher skill set than the enemy they fight."

"Does he train in restraint escape in the bed as well as out?" Hannah smirked, "everyone knows you two are sleeping together so no use in denying it."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Skye smirked at her, "we have a rule that what happens in the bedroom, stays there."

Hannah shrugged and headed towards the door, "how's his technique?"

"He's a specialist, he excels at everything he does." Skye smiled and headed towards the door, walking past Hannah. "You should have Raina look at that, it's probably broken."

* * *

A/N: And NO before any of you Skyeward fans think that they are sleeping together, Skye is good at deflecting and lying now. Sorry to disappoint but I'm not rushing this thing.

Also, did anyone catch the little hint that leads to situations in the next chapter? Any theories of what Ward will say when he learns Skye can ACTUALLY fight? What about when Garrett finds out, do you think he'll still believe her cover?


	8. Four Weeks and Two Days

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Ward and Garrett walked behind the injured agents as they made their way into the compound. Garrett was pissed because a random remaining SHIELD team had been at the location and pushed them to abort the mission. Two days of travel had gone to waste and they had nothing to show for it besides dead agents left behind and injured agents returning.

They entered to see the agent watching the security cameras intently, "what's going on Maynard?"

"Ward's rookie is kicking the shit out of Davis in the training room," Maynard turned to look at Ward. "You trained her to be lethal, the prettier of the Reese twins has an arm that's broke in three places and all the men who have tried to teach her a lesson have been knocked out or sent to Raina for injuries."

"Bring it up." Garrett nodded to the screen and Maynard enlarged the feed to see Skye knocking Davis back with each blow. He finally reached for his weapon but she spun away to miss the shot and knocked the gun away before spinning in and punched him under the chin. Davis fell back and Skye looked down at him. "Damn son, when you said you were training her, you didn't tell me you had lethal weapon there."

* * *

Ward stared at Skye on the screen, he knew those moves came from one source only and she hadn't told him that Coulson had Romanoff train her. Watching her move in a lethal fashion was disconcerting because he was training her in things she didn't need training in. Realizing he needed to say something, he only had one reply. "I was waiting for the right moment to unleash her."

Moving, Garrett headed towards the training room. "Well we'll see if she's as lethal as you say she is, I want to see if she can beat me."

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea sir."

"Nonsense, if she can take me down then she's exactly what we need at HYDRA."

* * *

They entered the room and saw Skye drinking from a bottle of water, she put it down and turned to see them. Her face showed surprise at them and started to talk, "Ward I can explain…"

"No, it's alright." Garrett looked at her, "Ward explained that he's been training you so you could be unleashed at the right moment. Smart man too but here's your test, take me down and you pass. You'll be able to do field work but don't and you go back to training with Ward."

Skye looked to Ward and he held out his arms, "you're ready, you trained with the best remember?"

"Okay, now or later?"

"Now is fine, I'll even make it fair and we'll go weapons free."

Skye nodded and pulled the gun she at her hip, placing it beside her water bottle as Garrett placed his aside along with his vest. Moving to the mat, Skye passed Ward and saw the betrayal in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He grabbed her arm and stopped her, she looked up at him as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You've been having me uselessly training you, you could have told me the truth of who really trained you."

"She trained me for a day, the rest I learned on my own." Skye stepped away from him and he stared at her as if trying to work out what she had said.

* * *

Putting her hands up as if to punch Garrett, he did the same and immediately without hesitation Skye moved to him. She ran at him and he moved aside only for her to spin quickly and put her arm out, knocking him back onto the mat. Garrett took a second to recover and tried to swipe her feet from under her but she jumped to the side and rolled into a crouched position. Staring at him with a predatory glare, she watched him stand up. Garrett marched to her and she started to move aside but as he neared her, she crouched down only to spring up with a fist to the underside of Garrett's jaw. Quickly moving behind him, she wrapped her arm around his neck and produced a gun from her waistline, positioning it at his head.

"We agreed no weapons."

"No you assumed I agreed, but Ward taught me something that you forgot. Never fight the enemy without a weapon in hand, now…I win." She backed up and let him go, putting the weapon in her waistline again.

Garrett rubbed his neck and turned to her, "you're lethal, the looks and attitude hide it. Who else did Coulson have training you?"

She folded her arms, "Strike Team Delta, I assume you know who they are."

"Dear God," Garrett looked at Ward. "He went all out with her training but in the end they betray her." He clicked his tongue, "I have to hand it to him that when he tries Coulson tries but he failed, didn't trust that you alone could be loyal. Had to base it on your SO."

Skye stared him in the face, "well, considering who Ward's SO is, I think he had reason to fear. Not saying it was right but in the end it doesn't really matter because they abandoned me. Now, excuse me if I decide to go take a shower after all this."

Moving past him, Skye picked up her gun and water before leaving the room. Garrett looked at Ward and smiled. "Looks like you have yourself a partner now."

* * *

Ward found Skye fresh from a shower when he arrived at their room thirty minutes later. She stood by the window brushing her hair and looking beautiful, instead of speaking he just crossed the room and started removing his gear.

"I'm sorry I trained behind your back." He turned his head to see her eyes on him. "I just felt useless those few months underground so I started watching all the Level 1 to Level 10 training videos and like that," she snapped her fingers, "I knew it all. It's like everything I saw became what I knew, every stance and move down to the second."

Dropping the vest and tactical bag, Ward moved over to her. "I can't keep you hidden anymore, because of this stunt you'll now be in the thick of it all. SHIELD Agents will see you and you can't deny helping HYDRA if you ever make it back."

Skye looked up at him, "we're a team Ward, you and me. If we do this together we can succeed and beat this all."

Leaning in, he whispered into her ear. "Nice call, we didn't acquire the tech due to all the SHIELD Agents that were there. How long after we left did you send that?"

"Mere minutes," she looked up at him. "Does he trust us?"

"Completely."

Smiling the rookie agent nodded, "long live SHIELD."

"Long live SHIELD."

* * *

A/N: And now Skye is Ward's partner and Garrett's new secret weapon. Next we see the team and see Skye in action but does she betray the team? Also Ward learns about Skye's status as an 0-8-4 but does Garrett?

Any theories on what could happen next for the team? Does Skye's status get revealed to HYDRA? Does her work for HYDRA make the team see her as betraying them?


	9. Twelve Weeks Among the Enemy

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Coulson stood around the conference room with the team and looked at them all. It was strange, even after three months, to see Skye absent and Trip in Ward's place. They knew that the rookie agent was still alive and information was being sent about HYDRA's move. Two operations had been stopped and Garrett had withdrawn both times due to the amount of SHIELD Agents that had been present at the time.

"We have another location from the program Skye set up, we're heading to England and we need to be ready. They're hitting one of the abandon SHIELD bases, the remainder of the German base and also the French base will be there. That's at least four dozen men already set up to act like they are taking refuge in the place. We're going to be there to bring our people in, ICERS only."

May moved in, "Fitzsimmons, you'll be here waiting for any injured we have. Trip, you will go with Coulson and me to get our people out."

"Yes ma'am."

"Strike Team Delta isn't here to help us so we need to put our all in this." Coulson looked at them all, "we can do this and get both back but we have to be willing to get dirty just a bit."

* * *

Moving through the building of the London HUB, Skye took down agents as she went. They were no doubt Level 5 or higher but she took them out as if they were play-doh in her hands. Ward and Garrett were following her and helping where needed but she was the first wave so to speak.

They rounded a corner only to find Coulson, Trip and May waiting with ICERs raised. Garrett and Ward raised their weapons as did Skye, she didn't hesitate in any fashion to point a weapon at the team because she knew she had to maintain cover. Coulson gave her a look of surprise when he saw her with her weapon instead of a computer.

"Skye?"

"Coulson."

He shook his head, "what are you doing with these guys? We…"

"Abandoned me because my SO was HYDRA, thought I was a liability and a risk?" She shrugged and smirked as she acted out her cover. "Well guess what, I found my place here."

Garrett smirked at Coulson, "you should move or she'll put you down, she's lethal now."

"Can't do that." May looked at Skye, "Skye you don't want this life. Come back with us and we'll figure something out."

"I asked nicely," Garrett shrugged and put down his weapon. "Skye…take them out."

Skye lowered her weapon as Ward fired a shot at the ceiling, drawing the attention of the three as she ran at them. They looked back towards her only to see her kicking Trip in the face so he went down, she spun around knocked their weapons away and crouched down collecting both.

"Shouldn't have had Strike Team Delta train her, she moves like the Black Widow a bit too much." Garrett spoke as Skye raised the ICERs at them, shooting them once each.

She bent down and whispered into Coulson's ear, "long live SHIELD, I have his trust but you're my family." She pulled back and smirked as she looked at May. "Hail HYDRA."

* * *

Maria Hill looked at Coulson as he explained the situation, behind her was Nick Fury who seemed to have arrived at Avengers Tower a week before if reports were correct. Fury was officially dead so he let Hill take care of maintaining what was left of SHIELD.

"Let me get this straight because what you're saying doesn't make sense. Your Level 1 rookie agent is now as lethal as Romanoff in her moves, disarmed you before you could get one shot off and is in deep along with her SO?"

Coulson nodded, "yes ma'am, she's played the abandonment card and Garrett is eating it up. Thinks Ward and Strike Team Delta trained her and is using her as a fighting force. What he doesn't know is that each time he goes on a mission, his coordinates are sent to us by Skye on her Battleship program and we've managed to prevent them from acquiring new tech each time they try. Garrett doesn't suspect a thing and that's for the best, besides he'd think Ward was sending the information before suspecting Skye because she follows his orders like a good agent."

"So not only did she create this program to stop HYDRA and trap them, but she also left in the middle of the night without a word to anyone and planted herself for a pick up." Hill shook her head and put two fingers to her temple. "Never in the history of SHIELD has a Level 1 even tried to do anything like this, much less succeeded. I said she was an asset but I didn't realize how much of an asset we were talking."

"Well that's why I chose to keep her, her unpredictability along with that brain of hers and computer skills were everything we needed in one person. She learned fast and doesn't stop till a job it done, no matter the cost."

The new Director of SHIELD groaned and threw her hands up, "next time you get a location of HYDRA, I want to know about it immediately."

"You got it."

"I want her coming out of this alive, priority one after taking down HYDRA. If we are ever to rebuild SHIELD to its former glory than we're going to have someone like her at our table."

May stepped up, "Agent Ward has a special attachment to Skye, his main priority is keeping her safe so rest assure she'll come out alive."

"Good, Avenger Tower out." The screen went dark and Coulson shared a look with May before leaving the room. May followed him as he walked to the bar and poured a glass of whiskey.

"He'll get her out, no matter the cost." May took a glass and poured her own.

"Yeah but what affect will that have on Skye?" Coulson shook his head, "I should have seen it."

* * *

Skye rolled over to face Ward as they lay awake while everyone slept, she poked his arm and he turned his head to look at her. Turning onto his side, the specialist pushed a strand of hair back from her face and let a small smile wash across his features.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I tell you a secret, why I think I learn so quickly?" Skye let out a heavy breath, "Coulson didn't want anyone to know, I mean May knew but only because she discovered the truth with him. After SHIELD fell, it was probably the only secret left because all the agents involved were dead or had gone so deep underground you couldn't find them. I accidently spilled it to the team one day and from that moment on I was trapped like a porcelain doll, fragile and too important to be let near anything."

Ward caught her hand and kissed it, "you're anything but."

"I think CS comes to me so quickly as did just memorizing those fighting moves because I'm…" She met his eyes, "I'm an 0-8-4, a genuine 0-8-4 and that's why I chose the name Zale, it means 'of unknown meaning' just like I'm of unknown origins."

"You're wrong," he lifted her chin and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "You're not an 0-8-4, you're just Skye. Maybe that's what you are but not who you are and it doesn't define you."

Skye moved to snuggle up to him, he pulled her in close and kissed her head. "I knew you'd see me as me, I told Coulson as much when he tried to coddle me."

"Garrett can't find out, he'll give up your ability to take down a dozen men just to find out what makes you tick." Ward pulled her in closer, holding her as she laid a hand on his chest. "Sleep, you're safe here."

The hacker closed her eyes and nodded against his shoulder, "I know, I've always been safe with you."

Ward rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, allowing himself to believe for a moment that another wrench hadn't been thrown in on their plan. If Skye was an 0-8-4, it explained her ability to pick things up the first time and also the reason she responded so well to the GH-325. If Garrett found out where she came from, he'd experiment on her the minute he knew and Ward would rain down Hell on HYDRA like no one had ever seen if they tried to harm the angel in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Aww...beautiful moment.

Okay next chapter is the huge one, Skye's abilities are unleashed, anyone want to take one last guess about her abilities before they are revealed?


	10. Unleashing the 0-8-4

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Skye woke to the sound of small beeps, she opened her eyes and saw the bracelet Coulson had given her blinking randomly. Moving her wrist closer to her face she watched the heads of the flowers blinking as if trying to send a message. Her eyes widened and turned over to see Ward standing by the window looking at the ground below. No doubt the newest of recruits were training outside so blood didn't get everywhere.

"Ward…" she held up her wrist as her other hand clutched the sheet to her chest. He moved over to her and took her wrist, looking at the lights. "What does it mean?"

He sat down and tapped the flowers in a pattern, "get dressed and packed, they're coming for us."

"Are you sure?"

Ward moved over to the cabinet and removed their bags, placing them on the end of the bed. "It said 'be ready, coming to you' and we don't know when they'll arrive."

* * *

Skye dug through her bag for clothes and quickly got dressed while Ward started collecting their belongings. He dug into her pillow case and produced her badge, throwing it in her bag along with the clothes on the floor by the bed from the night before. "Where is my bra?" She looked around and Ward chuckled, that caused the rookie agent to put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Wanna share what's so funny?"

"Remember last night and you'll find it."

Her eyes went wide and she smirked, "right, remember that now. You know, I didn't except that you'd actually try to make seducing me a lesson in escaping binds." Bending beside the bed, she looked down on the floor and found what she was looking for.

"I actually showed great restraint," he watched her glare at him from beside the bed, eyes almost level with the mattress. "I've had you in a bed beside me for close to five months, close enough I could have seduced you on your first night."

Standing up with bra in hand, she shoved it in her bag and shook her head. "For your information, I could have resisted your techniques if I wanted to. Remember, I was lethal then and I'm lethal now."

Ward pulled her to him by the arm, "yes you are but you're also just Skye." Bending down, he kissed her gently and cupped her cheek while staring into her eyes. "Don't forget that."

"I won't and you'll remind me if I do." She broke away and grabbed her laptop, shoving it into her bag and looked around. "Your book, don't forget that."

An alarm went off as Ward threw her vest at her and she put it on. He shoved the book into her bag and zipped it, handing it out to her as he pulled his on. "Be ready at all times, Garrett is going to think we'll defend him."

Skye gave a gentle nod and spoke, "long live SHIELD."

"Long live SHIELD." Ward repeated and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Agents were moving down the halls with weapons and gear, their uniform patches red with the HYDRA symbol verses the black SHIELD symbol. Skye held her gun in her hand and went ahead of Ward, weaving through agents as they made their way to central key positions. Getting to the meeting hall, they saw Garrett about ready to set a bomb while Raina and Quinn destroyed all the hard drives.

"Ward," Garrett looked up to see them. "SHIELD just arrived, more men than we have. Get Skye out there and have her take them out."

Skye raised her gun and fired it at Raina and Quinn till both dropped. "Long live SHIELD, death to HYDRA."

Garrett looked at her and smirked, "it all makes sense now but I have to say I'm impressed. Never has a Level 1 been so audacious to infiltrate an enemy organization and actually survive. You lasted longer than most would have, which means you're a great agent. However my dear, much to Ward's pain that will come, it means you must be taken out."

"Sir…"

"Sorry son, she's the enemy and knowing you are unable to stand this, why don't you say a quick goodbye and step out." Garrett pulled a gun from the table, "I'll make it painless for her I promise."

* * *

The sounds of gunfire grew closer and Skye raised her gun higher to shoot at Garrett till the doors were thrown open and Coulson entered with May and Trip. Ward raised his gun and pointed it at Garrett.

"Long live SHIELD, death to HYDRA." Garrett's face turned to shock when he looked up at Ward.

"You too…"

"From the beginning, as you said I had something to fight for."

Coulson moved over and as he did, as if in slow motion Garrett raised the weapon and aimed it. Before a shot could be taken, they watched as the bullet from Garrett's gun hit their main agent. The sound after the gunshot was a scream just as Hill and her team arrived in the room.

"NO!" Skye turned from where Ward laid shot to Garrett, she fired her gun without a care how many times she pulled the trigger. As Garrett fell, Skye fell beside Ward and put her hands to the wound.

May bent down and pulled the bag from Ward's back as Trip started pulling medical equipment from his own bag.

"No, hold on." Skye looked at Ward and he groaned as she pushed against the wound. "Please hold on, please Ward." She felt hands under her arms trying to pull her away. "No, no don't make me leave…"

"Keep her safe..." Ward looked at Coulson as he spoke, coughing blood as he did. The lead agent nodded and pulled Skye away, she struggled as he did so.

Trip pressed against the wound but they watched as Ward stopped breathing, chest going still. The agents in the room seemed to freeze as they realized what happened, Coulson kept ahold of Skye as she sank to her knees practically screaming in pain.

"NO! No, please no."

Coulson looked at Skye and shook her, "get it together Skye…come on."

* * *

In that moment of agonizing pain, Skye felt an odd sensation run through her. The urge to destroy everything despite it being her family. She wanted nothing more than to break apart into a million pieces as her heart was shattering. Heat filled her hands and she looked down to see her palms glowing blue.

She shook her head and looked at Coulson, "I found my trigger…I know what it is."

"What trigger? Skye, no Garrett deserved what he got."

She put up her blood-soaked hands and Coulson saw the blue light softly coming from her palms. Her voice shaky as she spoke. "No, my trigger…it was Ward, it was someone else I love dying. Get them out, go get them out."

"Skye…"

"GO!" She looked at them all, "I'm an 0-8-4 that's just been triggered, I don't know what I'll do to you."

Hill watched and immediately spoke into her radio, "0-8-4 identified, everyone clear the area as far back as you can. This is a direct order from Director Hill, clear the area immediately." She looked at Coulson, "go that's an order."

"Everyone out!" Coulson looked at his team members and May was pulling Trip away from Ward, pushing him out the door and Hill followed.

Skye looked up at Coulson, "go please, I lost Ward and I can't think about harming the only father I've ever had." Tears filled her eyes and she smiled at him, "please go."

Coulson stood up and looked at her, despite the blue glow growing on her skin and up her arms. "We love you."

"I know, don't forget me."

"Never." With that, Coulson walked out and Skye moved over to Ward.

Looking down at the man before her, Skye whispered. "My family was SHIELD, I'm not alone anymore because I know I'm loved." Looking once more at Ward she smiled, "I love you Grant…I'm sorry I failed you."

* * *

Closing her eyes, Skye let the sensation of being swallowed whole by a heavy force take over before she felt like she was breaking into a thousand pieces. She knew there was nothing she could do so she just thought about her family and being on the Bus. Of Upwords around the table with the team, Fitz with all his tech, Simmons with her jokes and May with her rare hugs. Skye let herself think of Coulson and the fatherly talks he had with her and most of all Ward…Grant. His training, his games of battleship with her and the five months she got to love him.

"G4." Skye smiled as the location slipped out of her mouth and she felt like she was shattering into a hundred billion pieces before darkness consumed her.

Outside the huge building, all agents and detained HYDRA agents watch as a huge blue wave spread out like a tsunami. The wave blew everyone back a few steps and shattered windows, trees and cars knocked over from the strength of it. The entire team just stared in shock in the aftermath, the realization that the innocent girl they'd been harboring had been a force of unknown power.

* * *

A/N: Okay so recap...Ward is dead and Skye seemed to unleash a monster power wave that did a lot of damage.

Where does SHIELD and team go from here? Anyone want to guess?

And YES they did sleep together Skyeward fans.

BTW due to tomorrow being a holiday I won't be posting anything until Saturday...not sorry about it though.


	11. SHIELD Reborn?

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Coulson stood looking into the window of a room at the HUB and only turned when he felt a presence beside him. Looking to the left he found Hill beside him, probably examining the artifact inside the room in ways he wasn't. She looked at him and he waited to hear what she had to say on the matter.

"How long did you know?"

"Since right after I was kidnapped, mission while Ward oversaw Fitzsimmons at the Academy." Coulson shook his head, "she was just a girl…"

Hill turned to him, "she's an 0-8-4 and while yes, she's the first actual person we've come across as one, it doesn't mean you had the right to make that call."

"So she'd be some experiment in a SHIELD Lab, doing that would only make us as bad a HYDRA."

The woman beside him sighed, "she'll make a full recovery they said. No lasting side effects that are visible at this moment. You'll be happy to know I've agreed to let her continue as an agent, the status as an 0-8-4 has never been entered into the new database."

Coulson smiled at her, "thank you."

"She's an asset we can't afford to lose, we're doing this for SHIELD not you."

* * *

"Never thought you would." He moved through the glass doors into the room and was met with his best recruit speaking with the doctor. "Skye, how are you feeling?"

She looked up at him, dark eyes haunted but she nodded. "Ready to get out of here and back to work. Doc says I can leave as long as I have somewhere to go and a doctor within reach in case something happens."

Coulson made his way over to her, "are you sure, it's been only a few weeks since you…"

"Lit up the sky with my unknown abilities, yeah I'm sure AC." She hopped off the bed and looked at the woman who'd been treating her. "Thanks Doc."

Walking out with Coulson and Hill, Skye was quiet and stayed in line with them. "Hill has agreed to keep your 0-8-4 status a secret and you'll be able to continue as an agent under the new SHIELD."

"How'd you get it re-organized? Everything is public and you're in pieces." She looked up at Hill and the woman smiled.

"Some of the rookies HYDRA recruited have powerful parents, once they realized the difference between SHIELD and HYDRA they defected. They also persuaded their rich and powerful parents to help us rebuild and keep the world safe. The Council reviews our new proposals next week but I have a task for you in regards to rebuilding SHIELD. I need you to find a way to remove all SHIELD information off the internet like it was never there in the first place."

Skye nodded and took the folder that Hill handed her, "yes ma'am."

* * *

Hill departed and Coulson directed Skye towards the hanger to the Bus. He put a hand on Skye's arm to stop her before they reached the hanger. "There's something you should know, when you used your abilities you did something that no one could explain. We haven't told you the last three weeks during your recovery because everyone agreed that you needed to heal without distraction."

"What did I do Coulson?"

He motioned to the doors to the hanger, "why don't you find out."

They walked into the hanger and over to the Bus, the ramp was down and they seemed to be restocking as well as preparing for a long flight. What caught Skye's attention was the man helping other agents move boxes.

"Ward…"

"You brought him back to life, everyone saw him die but when we went in and found you, he was unconscious but breathing. The gunshot gone and healed, he didn't have to stay longer than two days in the Infirmary. Why don't you go say hello, I have some more stuff to do before we can go."

* * *

Coulson left her standing in the hanger and Skye walked over to where Ward was walking out of the plane. He stopped when he saw her and let one of his reserved smiles go, in that moment she didn't care about posterity or that she was an agent. Skye ran to him and he caught her, pulling her close into a hug.

"I thought you were dead."

Ward chuckled as she pulled back to look at him, "technically I was for ten minutes but an angel saved my life." Looking down at her, he paused only for a second before kissing her.

It was only when May's voice was heard did they break apart. "Save it for later, we need to get loaded and be out within the hour." They both turned to see her walking up the ramp with bags in her hands.

"No warm welcome, no 'hi, glad you're better' because I'm feeling better?"

"Like I said," May looked at her, "we need to be out of here within the hour." She paused and smiled though, "however, welcome back and it's good to see you on your own two feet."

* * *

She disappeared as Fitzsimmons' age old argument over some type of technology was heard. Skye turned to see them heading over with bags and equipment cases.

"I'm just saying that if we modify the…" Simmons stopped at the sight of Skye. "Skye, you've been cleared." She dropped her bags and hugged Skye, "I've already spoken with Dr. Yanger and while he says you need to have a checkup at least once a week for a year, I think we can go with once a month as long as you don't feel anything out of the ordinary."

"Thank you!" Skye hugged Simmons and pulled back, "if I thought recovery under you was terrible, Yanger makes it look like a vacation. I had to use a bedpan, I wasn't allowed to even walk to the bathroom. I felt like an invalid and useless the whole time, all while wishing you were the one overseeing my care."

"A lovely thought, thank you. Since you aren't on any restrictions do you mind terribly helping us with this equipment?"

Skye picked up two small containers, "no of course not, just tell me where it goes."

* * *

Ward grabbed some of the containers and directed two agents to get the rest while Fitz got the bags. They headed into the lab and started putting stuff away, all while Fitzsimmons shared their two week stent at the new SHIELD Academy.

"No way, he didn't!" Skye looked at Simmons and the woman nodded. "And you turned him down, I mean come on…even I know Trip is a good catch. The man asked you on a date and you turned him down, Simmons why did you do that?"

Simmons shrugged, "perfectly good reason." Her eyes drifted to Fitz as the man examined equipment, Skye nodded in her 'I'm impressed' discrete way. "Anyways, he's going back to Operations and is going to help Agent Hand with what needs to be done. By the way, Ward I need to tell you something Trip left as a message."

"What type of message?" The agent stood beside Skye and leaned against the table.

"Apparently Agent Hand says that if you dare show your face to her within the next three years, she will put a bullet in you." Simmons put up her hands, "don't shoot the messenger."

May walked to the lab doors, "Ward you need to secure the equipment in storage, Skye I need you to start work on that task Hill gave you. Fitzsimmons, get this place put together so we can take off in thirty."

"I never thought I'd ever hear her talk like that again." Skye smiled and looked at them, "it's so great to be home."

Ward walked with her out of the lab, "Hill gave you a task to complete?"

"Yep, I'm supposed to remove any trace of SHIELD from the internet. Basically anything Natasha put out there I'm supposed to remove. Personally I don't think the woman realizes how easy that will be."

* * *

A/N: Skye's ability revealed and yes they both live, but the threat isn't over. There is still a lot of head for the team including Skye's training at the SHIELD Academy and the rise of an old enemy.


	12. A New Level of Agent

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Skye sat in the living area on her laptop with multiple tablets spread out among the coffee table. Stacks of files sat beside her and she honestly looked as if she was studying for some exam or something. Most of the team had attempted to help her but after thirty minutes they'd given up and left her to the work.

"You should take a break." Ward's voice was followed by hands on her shoulder and a kiss to her crown. "You've been at this for days and only have taken time to eat and sleep."

Leaning her head back Skye looked up at him, "I'm almost done, I know it doesn't look like it but I only have about two more programs to write."

"Meeting in ten," May pass through the living area and headed towards the hanger, probably to notify Fitzsimmons.

Ward squeezed Skye's shoulders and nodded to her, "I'll help you put it up, come on." He grabbed a stack of files she collected her laptop and tablets, heading towards her bunk.

* * *

By the time they finished placing the files and tablets under lock and key, everyone was assembled for their meeting. Coulson looked at them all and then back at the main screen.

"We received a distress hail from one of the newly rebuilt academies, specifically the Operations Academy." He touched the screen that brought up the distress hail, "they've had several key pieces of technology stolen from them. Considering our recent success against HYDRA, they think it could be someone trying to recruit and gather tech to start over again. Several of the rookies that we apprehended at the compound had siblings that were about to join or were currently in academies."

"Skye and I can go undercover," Ward folded his arms and looked at Coulson, "we're both trained and I attending SOA."

Coulson pointed, "exactly where I was going but we're going to kill two birds with one stone. Hill has mandated that Skye complete the Level Competency Test and while she does that, you'll give the kids a little taste of what field work is like. Hopefully you being there will scare anyone out into the open."

"What's the Level Competency Test?" Skye looked between them all, "is that where I move to Level 2 or something?"

May gave a soft smile as she explained, "when an agent displays Level Equivalency across various levels and show a specific manner of knowledge beyond their skill set, they are required to undergo the LCT. Very few agents ever have to take it, in fact there is only a history of six agents required to do so. The one you'll know best is Agent Romanoff, when she defected to us she showed various Level Equivalency and had to be tested." The agent nodded at her, "I won't lie, it's daunting and demanding but in the end you'll receive what they deem to be the best fit with your skills."

Skye looked between May and Coulson, "so I move up to Level 2."

"Your defense and disarming tactics alone are Level 9," Coulson smiled at her. "Your computer skills make a Level 7 CS operative look like a rookie but your interrogation technique barely meets Level 2 requirements. When you get done with this test, you may well be at Level 7 or just a Level 2, depends on the results."

"Do I have to study or anything?"

Ward shook his head, "you're ready, no need to study because it's all training and instincts."

"Okay," she nodded and clasped her hands together, "I'll blow their minds away when I take it."

The entire team chuckled and Coulson smiled, "Fitzsimmons, I need you to contact Dr. Banner for a psychological profile of all rookie agents we apprehended and who he thinks would be the best bet to have a sibling willing to recreate HYDRA."

"Yes sir."

Coulson pointed to Ward and Skye, "no funny business during this mission, understand?" Skye put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that could only be described as 'who us?' and the lead agent shook his head. "I mean it, I look the other way when it happens on this Bus but I don't want you liable due to distraction."

"Of course sir." Ward spoke and Coulson nodded confident that he was serious.

* * *

Standing in front of the SHIELD Academy of Operations, Skye watched as young students eager to become agents did all kind of things on the grounds. Some were combat training while others played with small machines and others sat reading books.

"This is awesome," Skye looked at Ward. "I get to see where you went to school, they don't have reunions do they because that could be awkward?"

Ward chuckled and motioned for her to go ahead of him, "let's find Director Marks and speak with him before we get you over to the EEA."

"EEA?"

"Exercise and Examination Authority, you'll be spending the next week here in close quarters with all agents undergoing exercise and examinations. You won't have access to any technology unless the test requires it and unfortunately, you won't have any contact with the outside world."

Skye stopped and put a hand on his chest, "whoa, no one said anything about being cut off from everyone and everything."

"It's meant to test your survival skills in any type of environment. We have the highest washout rate and that's because most aren't prepared for being cut off from everything. You'll excel at this and come out on top," Ward took her hand and held it. "It'll be fine, in a week you'll come out above the rest of these kids."

"Promise?"

Ward brought her hand up and kissed it, "I promise."

Skye let a smile go before turning and heading towards the main building, Ward could only smile as she was his life force as well as his down fall. The idea of leaving her alone for a week with unknown agents made him very uneasy but he knew it was necessary that she complete the test. Part of him knew it'd be harder on him than it would be on her and that made focus difficult but he knew she'd tell him 'man up' so he pushed his emotions aside.

* * *

They found Director Marks in his office and the man smiled at seeing Ward, immediately shaking the agent's hand. "Grant Ward, the best to ever go through this academy. It's good to see you alive, most of us didn't know if you'd still be alive after ten years."

"Well sir, I have a good team." He motioned to Skye, "may I introduce my partner, Agent Skye Zale. She's here to take the Level Competency Test, Skye this is the man who trained me while I was here."

Skye shook Marks' hand, "pleasure to meet you sir."

"You as well, I didn't realize you worked with a team now Ward."

Ward clasped his hands behind his back, "yes sir, for about a year now."

Marks motioned to chairs and they sat down, "thank you for coming, we don't know what is going on and the fact of the matter is, we don't want any trace of HYDRA at this school. If someone here is trying to resurrect the organization, they need to be dealt with."

"I totally agree sir and that's why we're here. I'll be guest lecturing for the next week while Skye takes the LCT. Once she's finished, if I haven't flushed them out than she'll be helping me do so."

"No offense to you both but you're listed as a Level 1 agent." Marks turned to Skye, "I fail to see how you could offer any support besides communication and technology assistance."

Skye smirked, "Level 1 maybe but I personally baited myself for capture by HYDRA, convinced them I was something they could use and then used a program to send mission information to SHIELD. It wasn't until the last moment our team took them down did they realize who I was and even then, they failed to realize how huge of a screw up it was having me inside. I don't think a few rookie agents-in-training are going to be problem for me."

"You personally infiltrated HYDRA?" Marks turned to Ward, "did…"

"Yes sir, Director Hill even called her SHIELD's greatest asset and she doesn't give compliments lightly."

* * *

A/N: Seems like Hill has a favorite agent now...who wants to guess how Skye will do on her test? Do you think she'll struggle with anything and if so, what area would she struggle with?


	13. Surpassing Whom?

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Skye looked at the agent in front of her who represented an enemy of SHIELD, she was undergoing her third day of testing. Woken at 3 am and told to be ready for a rather lengthy day of interrogation without stopping. Over twelve hours later and she sat tied to a chair silent and rigged to sensors that caused her to feel sensations such as punches, physical blows and broken bones.

"Who do you work for?"

"Really, you've asked that question over and over. Got anything else to ask, I don't know maybe my favorite color. No, my favorite food or if I have a boyfriend or not." She stared at the man and grunted as he signaled to another agent to cause her to feel as if she'd been punched across the jaw. The sensation felt so real her head turned and finally she turned back to him.

He pulled out a gun and started preparing it to be fired. "One last chance to tell me who you work for."

"Like I said before, I work alone and if you don't believe that you'll just have to kill me."

The agent raised the gun and she stared him in the eyes, "so be it." He pulled the trigger on the unloaded gun and then backed up to the wall.

* * *

The lights turned on and Skye looked around to see Agent Liam Daniels walk in the room, he was her proctor and seemed to be intensively involved in her testing. "Level 7 interrogation resistance, impressive. Who taught you?"

Skye rubbed her wrists as they untied her and looked up at Daniels, "Ward taught me some but I doubt nothing higher than Level 2. I just kept thinking about my team and them getting hurt if I revealed who I was. I also tend to deflect really well," she rubbed her face as they removed all the sensors, "plus after getting shot in the stomach twice and almost dying, all the pain doesn't really compare."

"You're dismissed for the day, tomorrow you'll be undergoing defense and combat. I hope Ward taught you how to actually take out armed me without weapons. You'll start with Level 1 and work your way up to Level 7 since that's where most of your skill set seems to be."

Skye shrugged as she moved from the chair to the doorway, "you can take me to Level 10, I'll knock them on their asses though."

"We'll stay at Level 7 for now, try to get some rest and something to eat."

* * *

Ward walked through the halls of the academy when he noticed Hill standing to the side talking to one of the test proctors. He made his way over and nodded when Hill noticed him, she waved him over as if wanting to share.

"Ma'am, I didn't expect you here."

"I'm here to check in on Skye and her progress plus I have to inspect all campuses monthly now. The Council isn't taking any chances, we'll talk later about the current issue at hand." She turned back to the proctor, "for now Agent Daniels was just about to tell me how Skye is progressing."

Daniels looked at the results on his tablet, "CS Level 10, Training Level 10, Interrogation Resistance Level 7 and it's her third day. She gave nothing away during her interrogation and took a bullet before revealing anything about herself. Training, she put the instructor in the Infirmary and as for CS, the school wants her to help train operatives."

"I expected as much, she learns fast and picks up techniques as she goes." Hill looked at Ward, "I didn't realize you taught her interrogation resistance yet."

"I taught her Level 2 resistance, I never expected her to get beyond perhaps a Level 4."

Daniels looked at the both of them, "she said she thought of her team getting hurt and the fact after taking two in the stomach, the pain we inflicted didn't really compare. She's getting cocky about defense and combat, told me to go up Level 10 when I insisted Level 7 would be where we max her…if she makes it that far."

Hill rubbed the back of her neck, "start at Level 4 and go to Level 10, her defense and combat is level with that of Romanoff. She disarmed Agent Melinda May as if it were a walk in the park I'm told."

The proctor's head shot up, "I probably have no right to ask this, but where did you find this girl? She hasn't gone to an academy, she's only been with SHIELD for a year and is scoring higher than you and Ward."

"Back of a van in New York." Ward folded his arms, "the rest is Level 10 restricted information that I don't even know about." It wasn't true because Skye had told him about her origins but Coulson had learned it from Level 10 restricted access thanks to Fury."

"Well wherever she is from, she's the best we've ever tested and may just surpass Romanoff."

* * *

"She's a social person," Hill spoke with fondness, "how is she holding up in seclusion?"

Daniels flipped through documents on his laptop and shook his head, "observations says she is either sleeping or training when she isn't testing. There was one incident that we recorded but deemed a tech prank."

Ward took a step forward, "show me."

"Agent Ward, these records…"

Hill put her finger on the tablet, "show us."

Pulling up a security camera, he turned the tablet around and they watched as Skye sat on her bed with her palms facing each other a few inches apart. What seemed to be nothing then turned into a glow on her palms and she closed her eyes, the glow grew brighter before extinguishing and the girl groaned as she slumped back on the bed.

"It was just a tech prank, we determined this after a physical examination of Agent Zale and found no technology or biological reason that could explain the event. I asked her about it and she told me that if she could create a glow in her palms, she'd have done it already to impress us."

"Thank you Agent Daniels." Hill nodded and turned to Ward, "follow me, you need to brief me on the current situation and what you have so far."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

They walked and Hill spoke quietly, "have you noticed her doing something like this before?"

"No but usually Skye has something to occupy her time," Ward put his hands behind his back and matched the director's volume. "I'm the first person to agree that anything related to her status as an 0-8-4 is dangerous, bringing me back from death is one thing but if she unleashes herself and resurrects the wrong person, we could face bigger threats. I'll talk to her once she finishes her LCT about containing herself."

"We have enough superheroes right now and we've contained them in one place for a reason: to watch them. Granted Thor is in England but he's under SHIELD's radar as is Dr. Foster but Skye is on a plane, anywhere in the world at any given point. The wrong government or organization sees her…"

Ward nodded and paused in his step which caused her to pause as well. "I'll talk to her about containing herself. She's stubborn but she knows if it'll help us in the long run, she'll do it."

"What do you have on the theft situation?" Hill started walking and Ward followed.

"Two students match the description that Dr. Banner gave us, I've been watching each of them and monitoring their actions via remote file access. Skye set up a program imbedded within some files of ordinary missions we undertook. I gave them to two classes for review of tactics and situation analysis. While they're doing homework, we're tracking their electronic usage."

Hill shook her head, "that girl never ceases to surprise me on the things she can do. Half of CS Division is trying to analysis her Battleship program and can't seem to replicate it due to it's complex nature. When a team of Level 8 CS Specialists and Tony Stark can't replicate a program, it tells me that we have a genius programmer within our ranks."

"Better our ranks than the enemy." Ward shrugged, knowing that grabbing Skye from her van was the best move they'd ever made. He saw it from both the person and professional angle because she was more than just his partner, she was the angel that breathed life back into him.

* * *

A/N: Well that's Skye...

Next chapter she undergoes one of her last tests and receives her level. Anyone want to guess what Level she will be placed at?

Why do you think Skye is practicing her abilities? Boredom or knowledge they may need them in the future?


	14. You Lost Who?

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Ward stood reviewing information in the small room he'd been given for visiting facility, the rookie agents he was tracking seemed to be exactly what they suspected and he'd turned them into Marks and Hill both earlier that day. The sound of a knock on his door made him walk over and open it, he found Daniels standing with his tablet.

"What can I help you with Agent Daniels?"

"Did Agent Zale come here?"

Ward raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "no why would she? Where is she?"

"We made unfortunate mistake of telling her she had the whole campus to choose from during her Enemy Evasion portion. The test ended four hours ago and she still hasn't surfaced so we figured she may have come here."

Anger rose in Ward, they'd lost his partner and couldn't find her. They were supposed to be the best agents in the field and yet a simple girl had managed to evade them. While pissed at them, he found himself utterly proud of Skye for being able to not be found. He folded his arms and stared at Daniels, "where have you looked exactly?"

"Grounds, we searched the piping and ceilings as well as all wall passages. Visual scans of all classrooms have not located her and on a hunch we checked the training yards…nothing."

Ward recalled moments on the Bus that had the team scrambling to find her. She had favorite hiding place and it was always the last place someone would think to look so he grabbed his jacket. "Follow me, I'll take you to where she's located."

"You know her location?" Daniels seemed surprised and Ward rolled his eyes as he closed the door to his room.

"No, I just know Skye."

* * *

They headed to the car park where all vehicles for training were located, Daniels looked around and shook his head. "If she left the campus then her test is void."

Ward went the largest SUV they had and opened the back door to see Skye munching on a carrot and celery pack while on a tablet no doubt barrowed from someone at the academy. She looked up at him and smiled, the smile turned to a smirk when she saw Daniels over his shoulder.

"Took you long enough, you're four hours and fifteen minutes overdue for finding me." She sat up and climbed out of the vehicle. "You know it's really sad that you had to ask my partner where I'd hide. If you had just read my history, you'd know that I used to live and work out of a van."

Daniels looked at his tablet and started typing, "Enemy Evasion Level 8, if you'll return to the EEA we'll go over your results with Level Specialists and look over the recommendations of your team and Director Hill. After which you'll receive your Level Equivalency."

"So I'm done?"

"Yes the test is complete."

Skye pointed at Ward, "can Ward come too?"

"Seeing as you've completed the test, seclusion has ended so Agent Ward you may accompany us to the EEA for her results."

* * *

Sitting at a table beside Ward, Skye allowed herself to remain patient as the man and woman at the table reviewed her results. Recommendation from her team and Hill were also sitting on the table for consideration but seeing as Hill had made a special trip just for her review, the latter was useless. She'd been surprised to hear that Strike Team Delta had sent their own recommendations as she didn't expect Natasha or Clint to have a part in her LCT.

"Agent Zale," one woman looked up at her and she sat straight as they addressed her. "I am curious as to why your Interrogation Resistance is Level 7 but your Interrogation Technique is only a Level 2. Interrogation Technique is the only skill set that did not fall between Levels 5 and 10."

Skye put her hands together in her lap, "the answer for that is because I have not had the chance to test myself in interrogation. My team has three people skilled in interrogation so there is no need for me to do so. However, every other skill set I've been able to work on or train in."

"Your combat skills are impressive," one of the male agents looked at her defense and combat test video. "You managed to take out all agents Level 4 and above, including the only Level 10 operative we had. Who taught you?"

She looked at Ward and he nodded, Skye turned to them. "Agent Ward and Agent Romanoff."

He paused the video and took the file laid out before him, "considering your scores and experience, we have discussed the situation with Director Hill at length. Due to your time with SHIELD as only being a year," Skye's smile fell as he started acting like she wasn't experienced enough, "your Level Equivalency should fall at Level 3."

"Well that's better than staying a Level 1 I guess." Skye shrugged although Ward saw her disappointment.

"However," the female agent tapped a file that lay on the table before them, "your skills and history while working for SHIELD exceed anything any of the academies can teach. You, as a Level 1 agent set a trap for HYDRA, proceeded to infiltrate by yourself in order to relay information to your team and took down three high ranking HYDRA members with a single shot each while coming out alive. No one below a Level 6 agent could have done so and had the skills to stay alive in the process. So, due to Director Hill's recommendations and those of key SHIELD Agents, we are proud to tell you that your Level Equivalency falls at Level 6."

Skye's face produced a huge smile, "you're serious? I'm now a Level 6 SHIELD Agent?"

Hill pulled the badge from her lap and stood up, personally clipping it to Skye's shirt. "You're our greatest asset and we're proud to have you."

* * *

Returning to the Bus, Skye found May and Simmons had worked to make a good dinner for their return. Ward spoke to Coulson while Skye told the others about her LCT, dinner seemed to flow and they were like a family at that moment. A tap to his glass and Coulson made everyone look at him.

"While I have been informed of Skye's new Level Equivalency, I think it's for her to share what the review board had to say."

"You're not Level 2 right?" Fitz looked at her, "I mean, technically it's possible but I don't think they would put you there."

Skye smiled at them, "higher."

"Level 3?" Simmons asked but Skye pointed to the ceiling, "Level 4, you're kidding. That's totally brilliant that you made it that far."

"Nope, keep going." The new Level 6 agent watched as her friends let their mouths drop.

"No, you can't be serious. They put you at Level 5, Skye that's amazing that you've managed to get that far in such a short time with us."

Skye chuckled as she took a sip of water and put it down before looking at everyone. "Actually, I am now a Level 6 SHIELD Agent."

"Level 6?" May looked to Coulson and he nodded, "Congratulations, I assume they were impressed with all your scores."

"Scored between Level 5 and Level 10 on everything except Interrogation Technique, I was a Level 2." Skye shrugged, "just means I have to practice more."

Coulson nodded, "next interrogation you'll go in with one of us and we'll let you work until we deem the need to step in."

"I think this calls for celebrating, I propose a game night." Simmons looked at them all, "after cleanup of course."

Fitz shook his head, "no Jemma, you're just going to win at Upwords again and Skye is undefeated at Battleship."

"I just bought Risk." Coulson spoke up in regards to knowing no one was able to defeated Simmons and Skye at the only games they owned, "a change of game was necessary."

"I'm up for that." Ward set his glass down.

Skye looked between Ward and Coulson, "Risk, what's that?"

"You try to take over the world." Fitz spoke as if trying to entice her.

"I'm all over that and I'm going to kick your asses." Skye pointed at them all.

"Oh!" Half the team let out the exclamation and then laughed.

* * *

A/N: Next we learn of a SHIELD enemy and learn the dangers of Skye's powers, the negative effects they have placed on the team.


	15. Biggest FUBAR of the Century

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Coulson sat looking over the new SHIELD Bylaws that the Council had seen fit to give the organization. It had everything from how departments had to be run to the requirements for academies and agents. However, he was pulled away when a knock was placed on the panel that served as his office door. Skye stood there with her tablet in hand, clearly looking as if she'd just finished a sparring session with Ward.

"Hill's on the phone, when I answered she wasn't as happy to see me as she normally is. In fact, I think she's pissed at me about something."

"Did you try to hack into SHIELD again?" Coulson asked sarcastically as he joined at the door, heading downstairs to the command center.

Skye laughed at his question, "that would be kind of pointless AC when I have all the data in the world that Natasha released on hard drives in my bunk safe."

* * *

They found May and Ward already waiting but Hill looked as pissed as ever. Her attention went to Skye immediately despite the others standing there. "You and I are going to be having a long talk when you get to the Helicarrier young lady. Because of you, we have an issue of epic proportions on our hands and I have no idea where to even begin."

Skye's hands flew up, "I've been the perfect agent Director Hill, no hacking or disobeying orders. I'm even making Fitzsimmons look like they're the bad kids."

"What is going on?" Ward's tone seemed polite but anyone on the team could hear the hostility due to Hill's sudden accusation towards Skye.

"Your 0-8-4 there has caused an uproar at the Cube, Streiten is about ready to have a heart attack if he hasn't had one already and there are members of HYDRA that have taken over the complex. Because of your so called resurrection ability, now Garrett and Quinn have come back from the dead AND managed to release every HYDRA agent we had locked up."

Skye's faced dropped, "I didn't know, I swear I had no idea what I was doing when I did it."

Hill seemed to calm down and sighed, "look, I know that but we have an issue on our hands. Right now they can't escape the Cube but they have commandeered it for the time being. My question is, do you know if this is a permanent back from the dead or can we kill them again?"

"Ward got shot last month and nearly died, mainly because I nearly killed him for being shot but I'm sure it's just a one-time thing." She winced, "pretty sure, actually I'm not really sure. I could practice and find out, Ward said you nearly had a cow the last time so I wasn't supposed to try it again."

Ward put a hand to his face as soon as Skye made a comment about Hill having a cow. The Director of SHIELD put her hands on her hips, "Agent Ward, did you express that I in any way give birth to a farm animal?"

"I was using everyday language ma'am, I meant no disrespect."

"You're lucky I don't boot your ass to Level 5 after that comment."

* * *

Coulson quickly deflected the conversation, "due to the issue at hand and that I was informed by Skye herself at her attempts to display her 0-8-4 abilities, perhaps trying to figure them out is best. Until we rendezvous with the Helicarrier, I can have her again attempt to learn them under Fitzsimmons' care. That is, if you approve."

"I want it recorded so that I may view it later, those videos are to then be stored with the online files that Skye has."

Skye smiled at Hill, "so I'm not in trouble?"

The director let a small smile go as she viewed her favorite asset, "not for now but if you do anything like this again, you can kiss your status as a Level 6 Agent goodbye because you'll be down to Level 1 faster than you can blink."

"What if I do it under your direct order?"

"I'll see you when you rendezvous. Hill out." The screen fell back to the basic file storage information and Bus data that laid on it normally.

Coulson looked at Skye, "get refreshed and go down to the lab, I'll inform Fitzsimmons of the situation at hand." He turned to Ward, "you'll stay up here while she's down there, she doesn't need a distraction during this and clearly she's able to channel it more when she has nothing better to do."

* * *

Ward found Coulson in the command center the next morning, the man was watching the holding room. Skye sat on the table with her eyes closed and a small blue ball floating mere inches from her.

"How is she doing?"

Coulson shrugged, "Fitzsimmons suggested putting her in a type of seclusion again and with nothing to do, she'll managed to get this far. They've done a few things to see the effects on her abilities. They set up a small cage with two separate rats, one recently dead and the other alive." He pointed to the video of the rats that sat on the floor against the wall.

"G4." Skye spoke and the ball of light collapsed, rushing out in a wave. It was if wind had been unleashed inside the box, knocking chairs and equipment over. Their youngest agent opened her eyes and looked around. "Oops, sorry Jemma, I'll work on the containment." She hopped off the table and made her way over to the box of rats. "Hi there Franco, welcome back."

Ward looked at the video of the rats to see the dead rat start to move. "So she has a resurrection ability?"

"Apparently." Coulson turned his head to look at Ward, "she uses Battleship game phrases in regards to controls."

"It's a source of comfort for Skye," Ward folded his arms. "The game reminds her of times when she was happy. Has she been at it all night?"

Coulson nodded and touched the comm that linked to the holding room. "Alright Skye, why don't you get some rest while Simmons analyzes the rat."

"You got it AC, I could go for a break because working close to 20 hours straight on this makes one tired."

"Get a physical by Simmons then head to your bunk."

* * *

Skye stood getting ready for a nap when a knock on her door made her open the glass barrier to find Ward. He slipped in and quickly noticed she'd yet to do anything than change her clothes. Without a word, he sat down on her bed and pulled her to him with a gentle tug of the arm.

"You did good today."

The new agent put her hands on his head, running her fingers lightly through his short locks. "It just proves that I'm not human."

"No," Ward rubbed her arms and smiled up at her, "you are more human than any of us. Think about the Avengers, forgetting Thor of course but they have abilities or skills but they are still human. Did Romanoff ever tell you how old she was?"

Skye moved from his arms and crawled around him on the bed, curling up against the wall. Ward quickly turned and laid down so he was facing her, kicking his boots off he dragged Skye's throw over her and tucked it tightly between her and the mattress. "What does Natasha's age got to do with this?"

"You know about her history right?" Skye nodded and Ward pushed her hair back, happy to have it hanging down again instead of the ponytail she wore for months among HYDRA. "She was created to be who she was, she wasn't just a normal defect that we trained. Romanoff was born sometimes in the 1920s, the exact year is blanked out as a courtesy to her. I think the only people who know are Fury, Hill, Coulson and Barton but that doesn't matter. She isn't exactly human either, the drugs they used to make her who she is made her different and she developed the ability to be lethal. However," rubbing Skye's cheek with his thumb, Ward smiled. "The loyalty and love she has for Barton and Coulson drive her to be more human than Black Widow."

Laying her head against her pillow Skye sighed, "so that's what Coulson meant when he said he didn't want me to become like her. You think the love I have for this team, for my family, makes me human?"

"No, I know it does." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "get some rest, I'll wake you when we reach the Helicarrier."

"So you wouldn't care if I turned out to be some type of alien?" Ward stopped in his tracks, removing his hand from the door when she asked.

Turning her looked into her brown eyes and smiled. "You're Skye, that's all I care about. Get some sleep, you need it after being up for hour practicing."

* * *

A/N: Next the team visits the helicarrier, anyone want to guess what will happen there?

We also see that everything is not as it seems in regards to Skye and Ward, the effects of Ward's death and resurrection take a toll on their relationship.


	16. Welcome to the Helicarrier

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Skye stuck close to Ward and Coulson as they made their way through the Helicarrier, it was huge and bigger than the Hub. Then again, she figured that it should be since it was an aircraft carrier that flew. Agents moved through the Helicarrier as if it were the HUB but they wore uniforms similar to the one May wore during missions instead of suits.

"Skye, Coulson." They saw Natasha and Clint heading their way, their uniforms similar to those of the agents on the Helicarrier. "Welcome to the Helicarrier."

Coulson chuckled, "It looks the same, did you get all the bloodstains?"

"Not something to be joking about sir." Clint rubbed the back of his neck. "Hill sent us to escort and I quote 'SHIELD's best asset and her team' to the Command Center. Personally I've seen her take favorites, the exception being Fury but the feeling is mutual I think."

Natasha moved over to Fitzsimmons, "I can escort you to the labs, I believe Dr. Streiten is waiting to talk to you and review Skye's development."

"Lovely, I have always wanted to see how well built your laboratories are on the Helicarrier." Simmons looked at Fitz, "come along Fitz, this is the first time we will have a chance to examine in detail the laboratories."

* * *

As soon as the scientists were gone, Clint escorted the remaining four members of the team to the Command Center. They saw Hill accepting a tablet from an agent and signed it via thumbprint before handing it back. She nodded before turning and let a small smile ago at the sight of the four.

"You made it alive I see, no one accosted you in the hallways I assume Coulson?"

The agent shook his head, "no but I did ask about all the blood stains, Barton refused to talk."

"It's a new Helicarrier so the bloodstains are gone." Hill turned her attention to Skye and the agent smiled. "How are you doing with your attempts?"

"Having trouble with the tsunami wave after but I managed to bring back Franco and kill Dexter before bringing him back again." Skye shrugged, "but if you get me into the Cube, I think I can take out Garrett and Quinn permanently."

Hill looked at Ward, "your opinion?"

"She's ready, Skye may have been only working on her abilities for under a day…"

"A day?" Hill put up a hand and shook her head at Coulson, "a day, you've had her training for a day and you assume she's ready. No, I'm not sending SHIELD's best asset into that…nightmare of an artillerial barrage."

"What do you suggest?" Skye shook her head, "we wait for them to figure out how to break out or unlock all the secrets there? Look, we can go in guerilla style and take out a few before retreating."

Hill stared at her as if she was crazy, "and confirm to Garrett what you are? He's no doubt suspects what you are because some rookie detainee no doubt spilled his guts of what happened."

"All those rookies saw was a blue wave of energy fan out, they assume it was a weapon." Coulson commented but turned to look at Skye, "but she's right, even a glimpse of you will have what is left of HYDRA to be after you. We are still bringing HYDRA cells down, we can't afford for even one to know about what you can do."

Ward looked down at Skye and she instinctually met his gaze, "you could use a few days to get that tsunami under control."

"Fine," Skye felt the urge to stomping her foot like a two year old. "I'll work on that but I'll need a containment room, preferably one that doesn't fall a couple thousand feet when you hit the walls."

Coulson resisted laughing at that comment, Skye had two modes when pissed of: sarcasm and punching someone. Usually sarcasm meant she actually really liked the person who pissed her off or they were a threat she couldn't take out. Considering Hill was both, there was little doubt Skye would resort to punching.

"One will be available tomorrow but for now get settled and get some sleep." Hill turned to Coulson, "you might want to catch up with the Avengers, they just got back from a mission in Antarctica."

* * *

The sound of the Helicarrier kept Ward awake as everyone else slept, a kick to his leg made him to turn his head to see Skye moving restlessly in her dreams. Knowing it wasn't a dream, he rolled onto his side and placed a hand on her arm. "Skye, come on wake up." He shook her gently and she sat up suddenly, gasping as a hand flew to her chest. Ward sat up and put a hand on her face. "Hey, it's okay, you're okay."

Skye ran a hand down her face and she shook her head, "no I'm not okay, nothing is okay anymore. I'm a freaking 0-8-4 and…"

"Angel look at me, come on look at me." She removed her hands and met his eyes in the dark, he pulled her closer and Skye burrowed into his chest. "Was the same dream?"

Skye closed her eyes and tried to fight the images that came to her mind, the nightmares of unleashing her abilities and thinking she'd been dying as she lay falling into unconsciousness. The repeated images of watching Garrett kill Ward over and over again assaulted her nightly. She curled into the man holding her until she couldn't anymore, "I don't want to keep living those events, how do I make them go away?"

"You can't make them go away and as strange as it sounds, you don't want to." He pressed a kiss to her crown and inhaled the floral shampoo that he'd come to identify with Skye. "The difference between us is that I can turn my emotions and you can't. If you turn those emotions off than you won't be Skye anymore." He pulled back and found brown eyes glazed over with tears, he wiped her cheek with his thumb. "One day they'll be just things in the past but for now you have to live with them."

"But I've been living with them for close to two months, when does it stop?" She moved out of his arms and out of bed, grabbing a water from the small table in the room. "When I close my eyes I keep living those moments, reliving the truth that I'm a freak of nature and that I may not even be human."

* * *

Knowing she was lashing out because he didn't have the answers and she didn't want anyone on the team knowing what was going on, Ward just sat on the side of the bed to watch Skye pace the room. "Skye you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down knowing that I brought that bastard back from the dead and because I'm not ready according to Hill, we're just sitting here?"

He rubbed his hand across his face and looked to the clock that sat by the bed, its reading verified it was early morning. "How come you can sleep during the day but at night you're unable?" It was a question that had been bothering him for close to two months. She slept soundly during the day when taking naps or substituting sleep while training at night.

"I don't know." Skye collapsed on the bed beside him and shook her head. "I do know that when I go to sleep during the day, you're with Coulson or one of the others and usually tell me you'll wake me up and you do. I don't have to worry that you won't be alive when I wake up."

Ward stood and that caused Skye to look up at him, he practically scooped her up and laid her back on the bed. Once her head was on the pillow, the specialist pulled the covers around her and tucked her in as he did during the day. "I'll wake you up in the morning and I'll be right here."

"Promise?"

"I promise." His lips touched hers before pulling back and crawled over her, wrapping himself around her body. "Sleep, you're safe."

It took about ten minutes but Ward felt her relax against him, her breathing indicated she had fallen asleep. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax with the knowledge that his angel was safe in his arms and would probably sleep through the night since she'd been reassured he was there. He didn't want her living the nightmares but it meant she'd hold onto who she was, the humanity and beauty that made her Skye. If she boxed up those emotions, she'd be nothing more than any other agent that was part of SHIELD.

He knew in that moment that he hadn't just fallen for Skye, he was so in love with her that it didn't seem like he could live without her. She was truly his light in the darkness, the emotions in his emotionless life, the weakness his strength lacked and without her alive life was bleak. He'd been there once before, seeing her nearly die and when death arrived at his doorstep, he'd accepted it knowing the team had her and she was alive. He'd die a thousand times over if it meant she was alive and shinning in the world.

* * *

A/N: Next we see Skye train some more and we see another Avenger...any guesses who?

For Skyeward fans: I totally believe that a relationship isn't all fun and games, especially one as dangerous as this. I expect Ward and Skye to have problems but I also expect them to work through them.

Sorry if it isn't all fluff like some other fics.


	17. Pain In My Side

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Skye found herself locked in a room that could have only been designed as a training arena and instead of being by herself and a few rats, Hill had placed people important to her inside. She was supposed to learn how to control her abilities without harming Natasha, Clint and Ward. Coulson had argued against putting the three in but Hill wouldn't take 'no' for an answer so they'd filed in with her and took various positions in the room. Her target was a specific rat that had a single brown spot on it, it was one of five strategically placed in the room.

"Okay, you can do this Skye." She had asked for one thing only and that had been a table, so sitting on that table she allowed herself to visually scan the room and know where everyone as well as where the rats were. Closing her eyes, she let herself sift through the memories that made her happiest, that was where she drew her energy from. Placing her hands out she felt the familiar glow and pushed her hands up so the ball of energy floated in the air around her. "Target acquired." She opened her eyes and saw all three people that were part of her life than the rats, the ones she wanted to target instead of people. "G4."

The blue wave shot out and Skye watched as it rippled out through her family and targeted the rats. As soon as the wave dissipated, she ran to Ward and he caught her by the arms. "We're fine."

Natasha looked up from where she stood by one of the rats, "I think they're all dead."

"Just means she's graduated to killing the enemy not family." Clint slapped her on the back and nodded. "Good job kiddo."

* * *

The two assassins left and Skye looked at the room, equipment was still knocked over but the wave hadn't done the damage she had wanted to avoid. Ward viewed the room as she did and placed a hand on her back, "you did good, you missed but you focused on the rats not us."

"At this rate Hill is never going to let me take out HYDRA, I can't control it."

"You've only known about it for two months, the focus you've managed to channel is nothing short of miraculous." He leaned down and kissed her head. "You just need some more work, Angel."

Skye turned her gaze to him, "why do you call me that?"

"Angel? Because you're the angel that saved my life and the fact that pet names aren't really common place for SHIELD agents."

* * *

In her office, Hill looked at Coulson as they watched Ward and Skye interact on camera. The audio was absent but visually they saw the two talking about something deeply. The new SHIELD Director turned her attention to her friend and colleague.

"They're treading dangerous waters, they should know when to keep things behind closed doors. Romanoff and Barton know the risks and they abide by the rules, these two don't."

Coulson looked at the video, "they're each other's lifelines. Unlike Romanoff and Barton, these two are symbiotic in a way that we're just beginning to see. You saw what happened when he was killed, the result of what she did and you expect me to lecture them on hiding that!"

"I expect them to abide by the fraternization rules that stand in the new bylaws." Hill sighed and shook her head. "Look, I know that he is the only thing keeping her calm and contained half the time but Phil, please tell them to be more discreet. Preferably keep it aboard your plane and away from cameras at SHIELD locations."

Coulson chuckled, "are you speaking as a friend or as the wife of the former Director of SHIELD?"

"Get out before I let Fury come fry your ass for that comment. Just because he's no longer the Director of SHIELD, doesn't mean he's not still a part of it. Just remember, he may have given you that team and plane but I can take it away just as quickly."

"Of course Director Fury…" he left with a chuckle and Hill shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

Skye sat on a bed while Simmons fussed over her along with Bruce Banner, Dr. Streiten was there as well reviewing her medical history. All three seemed to be very interested in her medical history, as much as there was one, and her abilities.

"Are you feeling tired?" Simmons looked at her as she took her temperature and examined her brain via brain scans. "Ill, aching anywhere or possibly hungry?"

"I'm feeling a little ridiculous," Skye folded her arms and looked at Simmons. "Jemma I'm fine, I feel fine and before you go on your lecture of 'fine in SHIELD means shot, injured or worse', I am not any of the above or tired or aching but I am hungry. I can't go eat if I'm sitting here all day playing guinea pig to you."

Simmons huffed, "you're just like the rest of them, ignorant of your own medical state. Your immune levels are down, just like they were the other day. You need an immune-booster and at least a day of rest after these attempts."

"Oranges will take care of that." Ward spoke from where he stood leaning against the wall.

"Not with the oranges again," she glared at Ward. "You feed me another damn orange or glass of orange juice and there is no way we are ever having sex again." She saw everyone examining her pause. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing, just…you so blatantly threw out…" Simmons blushed and Skye rolled her eyes. "It's just not something proper you talk about."

Skye huffed, "when your boyfriend shoves so many oranges down your throat during recovery, after recovery and while undercover to the point you could turn into an orange then you can say that. Trust me, nothing makes a guy shut up or act right quicker than threatening to take away sex."

* * *

Both men in the room chuckled and Ward's face dropped, "I'm going to go see what Hill has on the Cube."

He was gone and Skye folded her arms, "I rest my case. So about that immune-booster, does that come in pill or shot form because I'd prefer the pill." She jumped when something was stuck in the side of her neck. "Oww!"

Banner held up the needle, "sorry, best way to inject is when you're unsuspecting."

"I'd jab you if you wouldn't turn into a huge green monster, no offense."

"One more test and then you can go." Simmons smiled as she held up a syringe and Skye put her arms out so blood could be drawn. "Just to measure your hormones and make sure everything is working correctly. Also, I'll need to start you on the contraceptives as per SHIELD mandate of all female employees that are of childbearing age."

The younger agent smirked, "yeah because a miniature Grand Ward is the last thing we need running around."

Simmons smiled and looked over at Streiten, "any questions for Skye before I release her?"

Streiten shook his head, "she's as fit as can be, no adverse effects of the GH-325 or her abilities. I think the only thing left is to let her go about her business and get some rest."

Skye hopped off the table and smiled, turning to Simmons only to be injected in the abdomen by a needle. She groaned and put her arms up, "what was that for!?"

"Contraceptive rod, you'll need it renewed once a year. Mind you, it doesn't start to work for at least a week so be careful."

"I'm getting out of here so I don't get stuck with anything else, it's like a needle farm in here."

* * *

She found Ward standing outside with Coulson, "how'd your physical go?"

"Got stabbed by Banner in the neck, got stabbed by Simmons in the side and I had this guy," she pointed her thumb at Ward, "trying to shove more oranges down my throat to the point I'm going to turn into an orange. So to make it short…it sucked. Excuse me while I go find something to hit before taking a shower."

She stormed off and Ward tilted his head, "maybe trying to boost her immune system with oranges is a bad idea."

"Probably a good idea to forget it." Coulson chuckled, "just remember you sleep next to an 0-8-4 every night who has the ability to kill you."

Shaking his head, the specialist smiled at the thought of Skye beside him every night. Sometimes she was peaceful and other times she was in the throes of nightmares but either way she was beautiful beyond anything he'd seen or ever would see. Except for maybe a miniature 0-8-4 combination of them both.

His eyes went wide at that thought as it came out of nowhere. "Trust me, it's hard to forget."

* * *

A/N: Aww...Ward had a 'combination of me and Skye' moment.

I know most of you thought everyone but Banner...surprisingly this was written like a week ago so sorry!

Who likes the pet name Ward gave Skye...I just don't see him as the 'honey' or 'sweetheart' or 'babe' type.


	18. The Worries Begin

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Grant Ward stood beside Clint Barton watching the sight before them both, in fact most agents training had stopped to watch the sparring match going on. Natasha and Skye were going head to head in their sparring match, neither were holding back in the slightest and it had been a full thirty minutes. It seemed bets were being placed on who would win and neither Ward or Clint could guess which it would be.

"Wow…" they turned to see Bruce Banner and Tony Stark standing beside them. "Who is the brunette?"

"Agent Skye Zale, SHIELD's greatest asset and Hill's favorite agent." Banner summed it up and Ward went back to watching Skye.

Stark laughed, "Hill has a favorite…never thought I'd see the day. I can see why though because if she can match Romanoff…damn!"

"Watch your tone." Ward spoke with gritted teeth despite not looking at Stark. "She could kill you with a single word, don't give her a reason to do so."

An agent walked over with a small handheld tablet, "bets sir?"

"Ask someone else rookie." Ward crossed his arms and the agent moved on to Stark and Banner.

* * *

It got to an hour before Skye flipped Natasha on her back and put her hand inches from the assassin's face, the agent laid her hands on the mat in a surrendering manner. Skye moved back and offered her hand out to help the assassin up. Natasha hit her on the arm as they made their way over to their respective partners.

"Good spar, you've come a long way since I trained you."

Skye shrugged, "it's my status, it helps me assess and learn quickly. Next time we're here you and I should do this again."

"Just let me know when and where." She pointed to her hand, "watch that move though, only those familiar with you would understand what it means."

"Right thanks." Skye smiled at Ward. "Impressed aren't you?"

Ward shook his head, "not for a moment, I've seen what you can do in the field and you blew away the LCT in combat and defense."

"Not even a little bit?" Skye smiled brightly, clearly hoping for something. "Come on, say it Ward…you're impressed." She leaned up and whispered in his ear which caused the man's expression to change immediately.

The older agent measured an inch with his forefinger and thumb, "maybe this much impressed."

"Good, I'll keep my promise because you admitted the truth." She pulled the towel that hung over his shoulder, using it wipe her face.

* * *

"So Mr. Toolbag here says you're lethal and since you beat Romanoff I can't say I disagree." Stark smirked at her and Skye turned to see him, her eyes going wide.

"Oh my God, when did you get here?"

Stark shrugged, "about an hour ago, came straight here to find Legolas and Romanoff but found you instead. So I hear you are Hill's favorite, how'd you do that because you barely look old enough to be an agent?"

"I infiltrated HYDRA by myself and used a sophisticated program designed as an online game to send back battle tactics and mission details. I also took down the top three HYDRA members of the cell I infiltrated with a single bullet each." She put her hands on her hips, "all while a Level 1 agent."

"Computer program you say, wait you're the one that created Program Battleship?" Skye nodded and Stark chuckled. "Hill sent it to me to try to crack and that thing is impossible to crack or dissect. Man, you are my type of girl…"

* * *

"Stark!" They turned to see Coulson walking over, "I like you but start flirting with her and you'll be facing worse than Romanoff."

Coulson walked over and Stark smirked at Skye, "you got a lot of people trying to protect you, you must be SHIELD's greatest asset indeed."

Skye turned to Coulson, who pointed at his watch. "Hill wants you to undergo one more session before we take the Cube tomorrow. Do you think you can do it now or do you need a nap?"

"Probably a three or four hour nap then I'll be up for it," she looked at Ward. "You'll wake me up for lunch and training right?"

He shook his head slightly, "my duty as your partner."

"Good," Coulson nodded. "Get her squared away and meet me for a briefing. Stark, find something to do other than stare at my agent."

Ward's attention was turned to the billionaire and immediately he sent a glare at the man. Stark didn't seemed phased in the least and Skye looked between all the men, only to be joined by Clint who sent Stark an additional glare.

"Wow…" Stark shook his head and smirked, "not only do you have Coulson here protecting you, you have Mr. Toolbag and Legolas ready to pounce."

Skye pointed to Coulson, "father figure," she then turned her finger to Clint, "sort of adopted brother, not really sure about that still." Finally she pointed to Ward, "partner and boyfriend."

Ward said nothing and just placed a hand on her back, "lunch is in four hours so if you want that nap…"

"Right," Skye nodded and started walking towards the exit with Ward behind her.

* * *

Ward sat with Skye while she fell asleep, a concession since she wanted some time with him solely before their mission the next day. A hand on her head, he let his fingers thread through her brown locks as her floral shampoo was swept into the air. She knew the dangers of their mission and feared for him if she didn't focus, of killing him. Reassurances were in multitudes but Skye was insistent she would probably be unable to focus in a gun fight due to the noise and concentration level being low. It left her feeling insecure and fearful that she'd think the wrong thing in that moment.

Leaning down, Ward kissed her head and got up to go meet with Coulson. As he left the bed, Skye shifted so Ward paused till she stilled again before quickly escaping. Leaving the room he found Coulson a few feet from the door.

"I was coming find you…"

Ward nodded, "Skye has a few issues with tomorrow and I had to reassure her that everything would be fine."

"Issues?" Coulson started walking and Ward followed.

"Yes sir, she's concerned about her inability to concentrate and causing harm to the team. I've tried telling her that she works best under fire but she insists this is different and could cause more damage to SHIELD instead of HYDRA."

Coulson was silent before he spoke, "Strike Team Delta and Alpha will accompany the team acting as a shield for Skye and you, Hill's directive is that she stay alive at all costs. For that to work, you need to survive as well."

"Honestly sir, I'll admit to my feelings for Skye but the idea that I can't do my job because her survival and the safety of others depends on me staying alive…"

"Mind blowing huh?" Coulson watched Ward nod slightlu, "you're not alone in that corner I promise. Ask Romanoff and Barton both, they'll deny it but they can't survive without each other. During the Battle of New York, when Barton was compromised Romanoff became more lethal. On the outside she looked collected but only someone who knew her would be able to see the difference and know she wanted to murder Loki despite the universal upset it would cause."

Ward sighed, "I want Skye to be independent and be herself within this agency but repeatedly she's being tied to someone or something. Between her 0-8-4 status and her connection to me, how can Skye just be Skye?"

* * *

Coulson stopped and turned to Ward. "That's the beauty of it though Agent Ward. Skye has been alone her entire life and fought for the world by herself as SHIELD protected her. Now, she fights for SHIELD with a family that loves her. Skye can never be just Skye because Skye is SHIELD; she is the innocence we fight for, the family all people seek, and the strength that we always rely on. You told me during your personal debrief while Skye was in the Infirmary that you admit to loving her, is that still true?"

"I don't think I could stop if I tried. It may make me sound weak but I would die all over again it meant she could live. I can't imagine depriving the world of Skye or imagine living in one without her. She is everything good and pure in the world, a world without her is a world without hope."

Coulson put a hand on Ward's shoulder, "and that is exactly why Skye is here, to bring all that to SHIELD and to the world by protecting it."

* * *

A/N: Next they attack the Cube and we see a glimpse of doubt on Skye's part in regards to the relationship.

Check out my new Agents of SHIELD fic called 'A Second Chance at Redemption' surrounding Skye delivering a second chance of redemption to Ward after everything that has happened.


	19. Taking On HYDRA

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

As the team stood gearing up on the small quintjet, Coulson walked over and held out a package to Skye. She took it and gently unwrapped it to see a brown box, which caused her to shrug and stare at her superior officer. Coulson just stood with a smile on his face as if waiting for her to see what was inside.

"What is it?"

"Your new equipment, Hill special ordered it just for you when she ordered the rest of the required equipment for the Bus."

Opening the box, Skye found a heavy duty laptop that looked like it was practically indestructible. "How is this one different from my own laptop?"

"Extreme temperatures, waterproof, shock proof, drop proof, bullet proof…" Coulson smiled at her. "This one is solely for missions so you don't have to worry about your own getting shot up."

Ward moved over and took the laptop, placing it aside while handing over Skye's vest. "I'm more concerned with her body than her laptop, the computer came be replaced. One near death experience was one too many, put this on."

"Not yet!" Natasha moved over and held out what looked like a shirt and pants. "I know it's not your color but you will thank me later."

"What is a shirt for?" Skye took them and the assassin smirked.

"It's the newest invention from the science nerds, bulletproof material. They go under your clothes and stop any bullet that hits you."

Coulson turned to look back at Skye, "go change now."

The former hacker looked between them all, "don't you think you are going a bit overboard? You've got two of the best strike teams plus a whole battalion of agents plus the T-1000 here, all to protect me!"

"Protect you and Ward actually," Natasha chuckled and walked away as she spoke again. "We're babysitting him too!"

Skye looked at Ward as if surprised, "why do they need to protect you?"

"Emotions lead to agents being compromised." Coulson spoke as he strapped on a vest, "your compromised position leads to your 0-8-4 abilities being released. If we protect Ward, we protect you and those orders come from Director Hill herself. You're to be protected at all costs so by extension we have to protect him too. Get changed and get ready, we land in an hour."

* * *

Sitting beside Ward as she started working on the new laptop she'd been given, Skye looked up to see Ward checking his weapon. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…we shouldn't have let ourselves get this far."

Ward's head snapped but and he saw a couple of agents looking at them. "Mind your own business now." They went back to their own business and he turned to Skye. "Don't apologize."

"But you can't do your job anymore…"

"My job is to protect you Skye."

She punched his arm before soberly looking away. "You shouldn't have to give up being a specialist and the ability to defend yourself just to protect me." She shook her head and met his eyes. "Maybe it's best we…"

"No we're not and you better wipe that thought from your head." He smiled at her, "if it means protecting you and keeping you safe, I'll have an agent follow me around for the rest of my life. You're what matters and I agree with Hill, your life has more value to humanity than mine ever could."

Clint chuckled and they looked up to see him, "I remember that argument and you should consider yourself lucky Skye. When I tried to pull that, Nat kicked my ass and I was sporting a black eye for a week."

"Well deserved black eye."

Skye looked at them, "her age doesn't bother you?"

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes as a knife was rolled between her fingers. "Ask Ward if your status bothers him, I think their answers will be the same."

* * *

"Enough with the domestics, get ready because we arrive in ten minutes." Coulson walked through the back and looked at them all. "Quick recap so listen up so I'm only saying this once. All teams and agents are to protect Agents Zale and Ward at all costs, they are assets that SHIELD can't afford to lose. No questions on anything, if you see them even in a hint of danger you put the other person down or take a bullet yourself." He looked at Ward, "your turn…"

Ward stood up and looked at them all, "what you are about to hear is classified to the highest level. It's so classified it isn't recorded in any record so it doesn't leave this plane and if it does, consider yourself signing your death warrant." He looked down at Skye as if asking permission and she nodded. "Agent Zale is classified as an 0-8-4 and has been identified with the ability to resurrect or kill someone with a specific code word. She is about to execute Operation Strikedown at the Cube, if you're told to get down then you get down and if you're told to stay out the way, you had best stay out of the way. Most of all, keep her surrounded at all costs because she has never released these abilities in a high fire environment, we don't know what could happen if she is shot at or is overwhelmed by gunfire. Is that understood?"

One agent raised his hand, "how do we know when she's about to…blow, so to speak?"

"Skye…" Ward looked at her and she stood as if prepared to demonstrate.

She lifted her hands and closed her eyes, her palm started glowing blue. "Target acquired." The blue glow developed into a ball and floated into the air. "Battleship Sunk." The ball disintegrated and she opened her eyes. "When you see the blue light, stay out of my way or I may accidently kill you."

"So that's why they your code name is Battleship!" Clint nodded and folded his arms. "Why Battleship exactly?"

"Just something I thought of when I first unleashed my abilities and it's useful."

* * *

Arriving at the Cube, Skye was instantly surrounded by agents despite having a gun in her hands and Ward beside her. Coulson nodded and instantly they were storming the Cube ready to take down any HYDRA member necessary. Within the first few feet of the door they had to take out at least six men and women, none of them surrendering and all saying 'Hail HYDRA' with their last breathe.

Stopping at corner, Coulson stuck his head around to look before looking at Skye. He nodded to the hallway and she closed her eyes as her palm began to glow blue.

"Target acquired." The ball escaped her hand and Skye thought of HYDRA's emblem as she concentrated on who to take out.

"Get down and backs against the walls!" Ward spoke loudly and everyone sunk to the floor as Skye spoke a command.

"G7." The light blasted out in tsunami wave fashion before Coulson looked around the corner to see all HYDRA members in the hall on the ground. He turned back to look at Skye, she nodded at him. "They're knocked out, I didn't kill them."

* * *

Five floors down John Garrett sat as a field medic saw to his injuries in a lab. One of his lackeys ran in with a tablet and stopped short as if waiting.

"What?"

"SHIELD is here sir and this was caught on security before it was destroyed." The man handed it over and Garrett took the tablet to watch as video caught a rookie that had been a pain in his ass do something impossible. "She's been identified as Level 6 Agent Skye Zale, code name Battleship."

Garrett chuckled, "always knew there was something about that girl, why HYDRA wanted her and now we know. Don't kill her, keep her alive at all costs because we're going to need her."

"Yes sir, should I have the men attack?"

"No, let them come to us because that girl and I have some things to talk about. Her and her SO, they have some explaining to do. I'd especially like to know how I woke up in an ice box despite being dead." Garrett stood up and ignored the medic, "no, the girl is mine and I plan on giving Dr. Mitchell here something to play with. I'm sure that girl has enough information in her body to give him a lifetime of discovery."

The man nodded, "they are moving in a team sir, Strike Team Delta and Alpha are with them as well as at least twenty armed agents. Ten protecting Agent Zale and the man by surrounding them at all times."

"As I said Henry, let them come to us."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the end of Battleship: SHIELD...


	20. A War of Love

Battleship: SHIELD

Spoilers: All of Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Skye worked her way through the Cube, surrounded by ten men and having Ward beside her. When she wasn't knocking people out than Strike Team Delta and Alpha were; despite her ability to be semi-lethal with her training, Coulson wouldn't allow her to break the ring of men to fight HYDRA herself. Ward had broken it about five floors in when the HYDRA agents started to double in intensity, it also meant they were getting closer to Garrett and his main circle.

They landed on the bottom floor of the Cube and found Garrett waiting for them at the end of the hall as they rounded the corner. He had men on either side of him with weapons but he had none, as if daring them to try to shoot him. Coulson and both strike teams lifted their weapons, the men surrounding Skye raised their weapons in all directions to protect her from all directions. Ward was beside the men and stood waiting, as if daring anyone to shoot him.

"You know Phil, I always wondered where she went…the baby in Hunan Province. I assumed she was living her life away from SHIELD with adopted parents or SHIELD killed her. Now I know," Garrett chuckled and pointed at him. "You've been hiding her this whole time."

Gun fire made Ward turn to see HYDRA agents taking out those surrounding Skye, she was being pushed at him by the SHIELD agents who were firing at the others. Ward raised his gun and fired twice at two HYDRA agents while pushing Skye behind him. Strike Team Alpha and Delta started trying to take out men but were overwhelmed.

"Skye, now!"

"I can't…" Skye shook her head as Coulson gave the order. "I'll kill everyone…even SHIELD."

"Do not now!" Coulson fired at Garrett's men but they fired back, striking Coulson in the shoulder. Ward turned and fired at both with exact precision before turning back to HYDRA agents fighting with Strike Team Delta, Alpha already dead on the floor.

* * *

Garrett held out his arms, "you're overwhelmed, give up Skye before we kill everyone you care about."

Skye closed her eyes and shook her head, "I can't make it work…"

Ward turned to her, "you can, think of when you got your bad…" before he could finish he was struck in the side and everything seemed to move slower as all SHIELD agents saw the man fall to his knees. Skye's eyes opened and went wide before a scream was let out of her mouth.

"NO!" She moved over to him but was stopped as two men grabbed her. "No…"

He looked at her as blood spilt onto the ground, "you can do it."

"Oh she will and a lot more." Garrett pulled a gun from his back and held it up. "Say goodbye to lover boy Skye." He fired the gun and Skye screamed as the bullet hit Ward in forehead, causing him to fall instantly.

* * *

At that point May and Trip were knocked down while Strike Team Delta were knocked out, unconscious and unable to move. Garrett walked over to them and looked at the team, his eyes landing on Skye as she sobbed while starring at Ward's body.

"Skye…" Coulson's voice made her look up and she met his eyes, her hands already beginning to glow. "Don't let it be in vain…"

She stood up slowly and looked Garrett in the eyes, he nodded. "That's a girl, if you be a good girl and revive my men, I'll let your team live."

"Target acquired." The blue glow from her hands escaped and rotated above her head. "You should know something about my abilities…"

Garrett smirked and held his hands out, "by all means tell me, I'm very interested."

"I don't just resurrect," she stared at him without any look of emotion on her face. "Depending on the codes or coordinates I give, other things I can happen."

"Coordinates?"

May smirked, "her code name isn't Battleship because she likes the game."

"G7 incapacitates, G4 resurrects and to kill," she smirked as his face slacked slightly. Skye closed her eyes and thought of her battleship game. "F8."

* * *

Garrett's eyes went wide as the blue light fanned out instantly. They watched as he dropped along with all the HYDRA agents in the room. Skye opened her eyes and slid down the wall as she looked down at her side, the gun Garrett had been holding had struck her.

"Skye…" May moved as quickly as her bullet wounded leg would let her. She was beside the girl instantly and Skye just starred at Ward. May followed her eyes and shook her head, "you need to fight this…hold on, if not for yourself but for him."

Skye shook her head, "doesn't matter, he's gone…"

"You know he'd rather it this way, don't betray his memory by giving up." May pressed her hands against Skye's side and the girl looked at her. "One last time, do what you have to do."

Looking down her hands, she summoned all her strength to allow herself to focus on healing the team. She closed her eyes and thought solely of him, "target acquired." The blue glow left her hands in a second and despite feeling weak she focused on all SHIELD agents and Ward specifically. Opening her eyes, Skye looked at May and spoke softly. "Tell him I love him and to live for me." Before May could reply, the agent spoke calmly. "G4."

The light resonated through the hall and Coulson looked down to see the bleeding in his shoulder stop, he turned to see the SHIELD agents starting to breathe again. Turning his attention to Ward, he watched the agent's side wound and assassination entry point disappear as if never there. His lungs inflated and he lay unconscious but breathing but May's voice made the lead agent turn.

Skye was slumped against the wall, clearly not breathing while a bullet wound laid on her side. All agents that were conscious seemed to descend on the scene, Trip sending several to find medical supplies while he helped May start CPR. Coulson bent down beside her head and shook his own. He lifted her shirt to see the bulletproof material having ridden up, allowing for her to be shot. "She can't die, she can't just give her life for us all again."

* * *

A/N: And that is the end...don't freak, a sequel is in the works I promise. It'll be called 'Code Name: Battleship' and will center around the team dealing with the aftermath of this and of Skye being shot (you do the math).


End file.
